Stuck A Big Time Rush Fanficiton
by AjProctor1
Summary: A Big Time Rush Fanficiton New girl in school drawn into the exciting, dangerous and confusing world, that is attatched to 4, very special boys
1. Chapter 1

I hated new schools.

They were horrible. The bitchiness and popularity scared the crap out of me.

I walked down the hallway slowly.

The other kids were all in class already and I was struggling to find the principal's office.

Suddenly I was barged to the side by a blurred figure.

I fell to the floor, embarrassed to say the least

"Shit I'm sorry"

"It's uh, ok" I replied, fixing my hair.

I looked up and got lost.

Lost in green eyes.

"I'm Kendall" He said, holding out his hand.

And I'm screwed I thought to myself.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm pretty average you know.

I go went to an average school.

I had average friends.

I have an average personality and an average job

But everything's changed.

I now go to Hollywood heights. A very posh, upper class school. Or so I'd been told when my dad and step mom had been convincing me.

I say convincing me, as if i had a choice.

I look pretty average. I don't exactly dress like your average girly girl. I'm more of a skinny jeans and band tee girl than your average Abercrombie zombie. But yaknow, each to their own.

I had hair than only just reached my shoulder. Wavy and light brown. I wasn't super skinny, I was slim yeah. But I had an abnormally large ass. Genetics. I blame grandma.

I had a wicked sense of humour and a sharp tongue, I wouldn't advise any of these Hollywood kids to get on my bad side.

I moved from New Jersey. My mom died when I was young and he had only just remarried. Remarried Cinderella style, to a massive bitch. Sophie was tall, blonde, blue eyed and twenty five. I was 18. It sickened me. But dad swore he'd "never been happier" so what could I say?

There was one plus to the move to LA. I could carry on with my surfing. Surfing was the only thing I was good at and loved more than anything. And now we had own private beach land behind our house. So I went out every morning and then got on with my day.

Id managed to avoid the thought of school all summer but now it was more real than ever, as I sat staring at my laptop after my first day.

0 friend requests on face book.

I was hardly surprised. I spent most of my day sat at the back of the class, kids exchanging their summer stories and laughing at the new kid who "oh em gee shes wearing black!"

I had the word "Kendall" typed in my search bar. I wanted to see who he was. He'd been so nice and well, so hot.

"AJ GO TO BED!" My step mom screamed.

"PISS OFF CRUELLA!" I yelled back.

My dog Paul whined at me.

"Sorry." I said smiling and ruffling his hair. "She provoked me!"

I looked back at my lap top.

1 Friend request.

James Maslow

I went on his profile.

Damn. They must definitely feed these kids hot flakes for breakfast.

I wondered why he had added me...


	3. Chapter 3

I decided to make an effort for school the next day.

So I brushed my hair.

This may not seem like a massive deal but I never normally did. My hair was quite wavy so I didn't see the point.

I put on my usual smoky eye makeup and pinned my bangs to the side. I put on my ACDC shirt and my skinny denim wash jean shorts and grabbed my backpack.

The walk to school didn't take long, took me longer because I had absolutely no idea where I was going.

I stopped on a street corner and got my phone out. I held it up to the sky seeing if I could get any gps signal.

"You know you're supposed to put it to your ear." A voice said.

I stopped what I was doing and turned around.

"And you're not supposed to add people on facebook that you don't know." I replied smiling slightly

His face suddenly flushed red.

"Shit yeah...I uh...I." He stumbled looking at his hands.

"I was kidding. I assume you go to Hollywood Heights?" I asked

"Yeah, how do you know?" James looked at me confused.

"I...thought you'd seen me around school, and that was why you'd added me?"

"Actually no. But now you mention it, I guess you're the new kid?" He smiled.

"Yeah..." There was an awkward pause as I contemplated how long id spend as 'the new kid'

"I actually saw you at the beach. I live a couple houses away from you. I saw you surfing. You're pretty good."

"Oh," I said a little surprised. So he'd been watching me? "Thanks. I guess."

"I'm not a perv!" He suddenly said wide eyed. "I surf too. I'm normally the only one out there, I was a little surprised when I saw you with a board."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I said smiling, one hand on my hip, raised eyebrow.

"The girls around here they're more...cheerleading, poodles, spa. You've got talent." He smiled at me sweetly. I realised now he wasn't being creepy. Just genuinely nice. "I'm James by the way."

"Aj." He grabbed my hand and shook it. "Now I need to ask a classic new kid question."

"Go ahead."

"How the hell do I get to school?"

I was surprised by the looks I was getting. I mean, I expected some. The casual "who the hell is that?" look but this was different. It was more. The girls mainly were staring at me with glared eyes, whispering to the girls next to them. Maybe they were judging my clothes?

"Is everyone staring at me, or you?" I whispered to James as we walked up the stairs to the school doors.

"Oh it's you." He said laughing grabbing the door handle. "Fresh meat." He looked at me and laughed. "Don't look so scared. They're not gonna kill you. They're just kinda judgemental. Plus you are walking into school with the star quarter back and 2 time prom king."

I stopped in my tracks.

"You...you're" I struggled to find the right words to say. "Why are you talking to me?"

"People aren't what they seem AJ."

We stopped by what I assumed was his locker.

"I mean, you're a prime example. The black clothes, dark mysterious eyes, the look you gave almost everyone wearing pink yesterday, you basically have "piss off" written on your forehead, yet you're the only girl I can have a conversation with that last longer than ten minutes and isn't about tanning." He looked at me. "And you also look like you've never seen a tanning bed in your life."

"Haha im pale thanks or noticing."

"No seriously though," James said opening his locker. "I might be popular, a top athlete, funny, good looking"

"Modest?"

He laughed. "You're funny. I was going to finish that with I'm just a normal guy. Honestly."

I leaned against the locker next to him, watching the people walk by, staring at us in conversation.

"They just think it's odd." He said watching my expression "I don't have many...girl friends who aren't cheerleaders. And before you make a comment I meant female friendship...pals."

We both chuckled.

I looked down the hallway and saw a face that I definitely wasn't ready to confront.

"Oh crap" I whispered and turned towards James.

Unfortunately his locker door was open, and I the brilliantly co ordinate person I was, walked straight into it.

"AJ!" James yelled picking me up off the floor.

"Woaaaaaaaah." I said, my head spinning.

He had to grab me again as I started falling to the floor.

"Did you just have a spasm over Kendall?" James said a smile on his face.

"I." I said straightening myself up. "Don't spasm over anyone."

"Mmhmm, sure." James said chuckling.


	4. Chapter 4

"So what was that this morning eh?" James said leading me to a little table outside.

I had been in the queue for lunch. James had left his table filled with tall guys and skinny girls and came to speak to me.

"It was nothing. Honestly. I just got flustered." I said turning away.

"Had a run in with Kendall have we?" He said looking at me intently.

"I basically made a massive idiot out of myself and now im mentally scarred." I said running my fingers through my hair.

"It doesn't matter, Kendall's cool."

"Cool, oh brilliant." I said sarcastically. "Just what I need, a hot popular guy thinking im a massive dick and telling everyone."

"He wouldn't do that. Honestly. Hes probably forgotten about your exsistence by now."

"HEY JAMES!" A voice yelled from the crowded "popular" table. "LEAVE THAT GOTH RETARD BOY ALONE AND COME HERE!"

The crowd all laughed as the girl who said it sat back down.

I looked over at the table. She had long flowing blonde hair, perfect white teeth that shone brilliantly against her natural tanned skin. She wore a tight white tank top and teeny pink shorts.

I looked back at James, his cheeks were flushed red.

"You better go back." I said. "The wicked witch has spoken."

"Uhhhh, thats my girlfriend." He said awkwardly.

"Oh. Wow. She is a barrel of sunshine." I said laughing slightly. "Nice to meet you James."

I said walking away. Sitting on my own. Where I would probably stay for the remainder of my school time.

I opened the door panting slightly.

"Sorry I..."

"Miss Christmas its nice of you to turn up." The teacher said. She had a stern face. Crinkling around the eyes and mouth. Her hair was scrabed back onto the top of her head and her knitted jumper was pale and hideous. "You can sit there, next to mr Knight."

I walked over to the appointed seat in a rush, not even noticing who Mr Knight was.

"Right now class, take out your copy of Romeo and Juliet."

"Shit." I whispered to myself.

"Here, share with me." I glanced up quickly then back to my desk. Then suddenly back up at the face.

I pointed towards his face, screwing up my face, mouthing the word you.

"Me. Yep. Kendall." He said laughing. "Sorry about yesterday..."

"Aj." I said smiling slightly. "I thought you would have forgotten about my exsistence by now"

"What would make you say that?"

"I uh heard it somewhere" I said looking back at the book.

"So where are you from?"

"YOU TWO STOP TALKING." The teacher yelled in our direction.

Kendall laughed. Straightening up slightly.

"I could lie and say she gets beter, but she doesn't."

"Oh I can tell." I said smiling. "Theres always one teacher like her. 4 different schools and it still applies."

"4 schools?" Kendall asked looking at me intently.

"Its a...long story" I said avoiding his gaze.

"Miss Christmas seeing as you have so much to say, why don't you give us your opinion on Juliet."

She motioned for me to stand up.

"Urm. I uh"

"Speak up dear!" She said harshly. Smiling very similarly to what an evil scientist would. "Dont be embarrassed. Not used to public speaking are we?" She laughed like a cackling witch. Evil bitch.

Im not sure what made me do it. But I snapped.

"You want me to speak up yeah? Ok then 1. My name is AJ. I hate Christmas and everything about it, so don't call me by my last name. That kind of happens when your mom is a total bitch and walks out on a 3 year old kid and her alcoholic father 2. I might be the new kid but I know exactly how this school works, the people on their high horses think they can treat the little people especially the new kids, like crap. And that includes teachers 3. I will talk and talk as much as I want. Especially seeing as everything coming out of your mouth is either boring or bullshit. Clearly you got your degree in English from the university of clown because your knowledge is a joke." I pushed my chair backwards and walked towards the door.

"Oh and Juliet is the perfect symbolism for purity. This is highlighted in her virginity and the way she speaks about love. At only 13 years of age, she shows the most maturity in the novel, pushing past all boundaries for true love, "A rose by another other name would smell as sweet."

I slammed the door and stormed out, not quite sure what id left behind me.


	5. Chapter 5

I sat outside the principal's office.

I'd seen this one coming, what I hadn't seen coming was the teacher chasing after me in the car park. That was definitely new.

I wasn't sure where my outburst had come from, like id said, I've been to a lot of schools. I was always the new kid and right when I started to fit in, dad got divorced, met some newer younger gold-digger and we left.

My dad was some owner of a big record label, and he wasn't exactly old, he was 38, so he didn't have trouble picking up the ladies, especially when he carried round 50s like they were tissues.

"Miss Christmas, the principal will see you now." The secretary said, pointing her head towards the door.

I got up off my seat and knocked the door.

"Come in." A voice said.

I sat down opposite a fairly attractive woman. She wore a skirt suit and a pretty pink bow where a tie would normally be, her hair was long and black, clearly dyed, but it suited her. Id say late 40s.

"You know, in the twenty years I've been at this school, ten as principal, you are the first person, sent here by a teacher that knocked." She raised an eyebrow at me.

"Manners cost nothing." I said bluntly.

"Well you didn't exactly display manners to Mrs Woods."

She looked at me intently, as if waiting for some sarcastic response, or for me to burst into tears of apology.

Instead I just stared back.

"You're not what I expected." She said looking down at what I assumed was my file. "You were top of all your classes at your other schools. You were star athlete. Promising star of the future. Yet here you are."

"Here I am." I waved my hands in a 'ta-dah' kind of way. "I have anger issues."

She looked back at my file.

I wasn't entirely sure what was written down in there, I mean, I wasn't exactly a squeaky clean student, but I wasn't a ridiculously naughty kid either. I had my run ins with bitchy kids and annoying teachers, But I refuse to believe I really had that much written down in there.

"It says here you live with your father." She looked up at me, I looked down at my hands. "Do you two have a good relationship?"

There was an awkward pause as I tried to think of how to answer that question.

"We get along great, when I see him." I said quietly. "And when it's just us. But dads...lonely I guess. That's why he marries so." I suddenly realised what I was doing.

"Carry on." She said smiling.

I stood up suddenly.

"I'm sorry, I thought this was the principal's office not the psychiatrists." I laughed to myself. "I've gotta go."

"Not before I give you your punishment." She walked towards me handing me a pink slip of paper. "1 weeks after school detention starting Monday."

I smiled and opened the door.

"Miss Christmas?" She said. I turned back to face her. "I think you'll do well here."

I sat in my room. Id decided to decorate this room the way I had always wanted it. The one wall was all glass, this way I could see out onto the beach and ocean. You literally had to walk out of the backdoor and you were already on the sand. Two of the other walls were pale green and the third wall, right behind the headboard of my bed, consisted of pictures of all my favourite things, magazine cut-outs and quotes. It was amazing and enormous. I had a double bed, walk in wardrobe, and I could still probably fit a pool table and trampoline inside of the room.

I sat on my overly comfortable double bed, Mac in front of me. Paul (My fluffy dulex dog) was lying over my feet, keeping them toasty. The Glass doors were open and I occasionally got up from my spot to stand on the balcony and look at the sea. It Friday night, dark outside, and I was alone. Typical. My dad was still at work, and Sophie was downstairs watching E! Or some shit.

I hated her.

So much.

Not because she was my step mom. I mean some of the other ones had been super nice! Mom number 3 was my favourite. So nice, and my dad's age. Which makes a change. It seemed to me that the younger they were, the more I hated them. Sophie was different though. She was mean, actually mean. A bitch.

The doorbell rang and Paul began barking ridiculously.

"Shut up!" I yelled, walking towards the bedroom door. Not only was Sophie a bitch, but she was lazy, and despite being in the room next to the front door, she wouldn't answer it.

At least normally she wouldn't.

"Oh hello there!" I heard her say in a ridiculously high voice. She let out a cringey giggle that made me want to rip out my ears.

This meant there was a man at the door.

"Urh Hi." He replied.

Wait...what was he doing here?


	6. Chapter 6

"I'm James, is uh Aj here?"

Sophie took a step forward and stroke James' arm. I knew this, as I was sat on the top of the staircase, looking through the bamboo bars of the banister.

"No she's uh...at the library." Lying bitch.

"Oh right Ok." James said. "Can you just tell her I stopped by?"

"Why don't you come in, wait for her, she won't be long." I noticed Sophie's eyes move down James body towards his...

"Library huh?" I said walking down the stairs smirking. James looked up at me both confused and embarrassed.

I pulled down my top a little bit, realising I have only wearing an oversized acdc shirt and panties.

"Oh my gosh, Aj I uh totally didn't know you were here!" Sophie said giggling uncontrollably.

"Oh is that why you asked me to iron your clothes half hour ago?" I smiled as James smirked to himself. "To clarify I point blank refused. You can go shave your back now."

Sophie scoffed as she walked away muttering what I can only assume is a witches curse under her breath.

"Sorry about her."

"Its ok, that's quite the milf you've got there." He said watching her walk away.

"She is not my mom." I said harshly.

"Shit sorry I just, assumed."

"She's my step mom." We stood awkwardly opposite each other in silence for a few moments. James was wearing dark jeans, a red to and leather jacket. He was a very attractive guy. "What're you doing here anyway; I don't think your girlfriend would be too happy."

"I'm sorry about that, she's a bit...uh she's a"

"Bitch."

"Brutal, but true. Look I actually came here to invite you to a party."

Well this I hadn't expected. "A party? With...people?"

"That is generally what they consist of." He laughed slightly. "You down?"

"What now?" I said looking down at my outfit.

"Well you can get dressed and then we'll go. Bedroom upstairs?"

He brushed straight past me and walked up my stairs. He clearly was not shy.

"WOAH. LIKE SERIOUSLY. WOAH. HOW IS YOUR ROOM SO BIG!" James stood at the glass doors staring out onto to ocean.

"I...don't know. You live in this street, isn't your house this size?" I said, brushing my teeth in the bathroom.

"Noooo nonono. My house is average. But your house. When people realised how big it was gonna be, they protested. I mean, pickards and chanting protesting. They said it wasn't in keeping with the view of the street." He casually sat down on my bed and started stroking Paul. "Iiiiiiikea this is comfy!"

"This is Hollywood, I mean, how is this house sticking out?"

"This is Hollywood but it's not miley cyrus avenue. You girl are rich."

"I am not. My dad is." I said walking into the wardrobe.

I looked at all my clothes, not knowing what to wear, I mean id never been invited to a party before, let alone a popular persons party.

"Holy coco balls your dad is Steven Shellac as in owner of shell records?"

"Uh yeah. Did I not mention that?" I said shyly.

"You need to let me meet him!" James said, he was suddenly stood behind me.

"Why do you wanna meet him so bad?"

"Me, Kendall, Logan and Carlos, we're in a band. You could get us a headstart in the business!"

I stared at him intently, he had said that sentence super fast and super high pitched with excitement.

"Who the hell are Logan and Carlos?"

"That doesn't matter, seriously." He grabbed my shoulders. "Help us."

"Look James," I shrugged his hands off. "Me and my father, I mean, I don't see him very often." I saw his sad expression out the edge of my sight. "Fine, ill see what I can do."

"You're the best!" He suddenly picked me up and spun me around. "Woah is that the time? Hurry up!" He dropped me to the floor with a thud. "And dress hot." He said leaving me alone in the closet.

"I thought you said it was a house party?" I yelled.

"Yeah it is, but you're in Hollywood now, not honky tonk city. And uh.." He suddenly trailed off. "You got any booze?"

He stared at me awkwardly from around the door. I guess he was looking for some kind of reaction. Seeing if I would freak out, with some religious, righteous answer about underage drinking.

I turned away from him and stood on the leather stool, reached onto a little shelf and pulled out a massive bottle of grey goose and a small package.

"What like this?"

"Holy mofo. You'll be popular at the party."

"Now, I have a question, you got any skins?" I stared at him as he saw the small bag of pot in my hand.

"Hell yeah." He smiled

Who would've guessed it, maybe I would actually fit in with these kids.


	7. Chapter 7

"I'm not sure I can do this." We were stood at the doorstep of a massive marble white mansion. I could hear music blasting out of the house and lights streaming out of the window.

"It's a party, come on it'll be fun." James said smiling.

"Why did you even invite me?" I said putting my face in my hands.

"I want you to meet my friends, properly." He said seeing the look on my face. "I like you. You're funny and pretty cool."

"Thanks for the compliment. But I think I'll just go."

I went to leave but he grabbed my hand. "Please. Come on have a few shots before we go in and you'll be fine." He handed me the bottle of vodka and placed it in my shaking hand.

The house was packed, people walking past, laughing screaming singing. I'd say there were about 300 people here.

"Hey James." Some guy, a little shorter than him, a lot more tanned with dark eyebrows and a cheesy grin walked over and did that weird manly handshake that all men know but are never taught. "Who's your friend? She's hot." He attempted to whisper ad didn't realise that I heard.

He looked me up and down. I'd gone all out. I was wearing a black body con dress my hair down and bright red heels.

"Aj, Carlos, Carlos, Aj." James said. The Carlos guy held out his hand. I put mine in his and he kissed it softly. Sweet.

"The infamous Aj. I've heard all about you." He said smiling.

"James!" I said slapping his arm. "Been bitching about me have you?" I smiled in a way that also said 'I'm going to kill you'

"No not James." My face snapped back to Carlos, a little confused. "I heard all about your run in with your English teacher from Kendall. I must say I was impressed. And now..." He looked at me again. "Even more impressed."

I smiled and blushed. I wasn't used to this. I mean, I always thought I was averagely pretty. I was pale, and had dark features. Vampire girl I got called at my old school when I had brown hair. Id tried to change my image before I moved, that's why I chose red for my hair. Apparently it suited me.

"Kendall's been talking about her?" James said biting his tongue to stop from laughing.

"Talking no." Carlos said. "Obsessing yes."

The boys both laughed as I blushed even more.

"Hey Carlos!" A voice yelled from another room.

"Gotta go guys, help yourselves to drinks and have fun!" He smiled and walked away.

"He's nice" I said to James as we walked towards the kitchen.

"I told you before, we're not a group of dicks and bitches. We're nice!"

I smiled at James, and then my feelings changed, s I watched someone I didn't wanna see walk into the kitchen and wrap her arms around James' neck.

"Well that's not entirely true now is it?" I whispered.

"Hey James all the guys are by the pool you coming boo?"

"Uh no I'm chilling with Aj, I'll be there soon doll." James kissed his girlfriend on the cheek. She did not look happy.

"And who the hell are you?" She said looking me up and down.

"Lucy, this is Aj. My friend." He smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Cute. Now let's go." She said pulling James with her.

"No I'm staying here." He said, trying to shrug her hands off.

"Fine. I'll stay with you guys." She smiled at me. She was beautiful. One of those Hollister Abercrombie models I'm sure.

We stood awkwardly as people walked past us, the music being the only sound filling the room.

"I'm gonna go for a whizz." James said walking away.

I stood there, infront of Lucy and smiled. I mean, James was my friend. She didn't seem nice, but I was willing to make an effort.

"Look." She moved towards me, we were now face to face. "Bitch. James is mine." She hissed. I could almost feel her spittle on my face. "You either back off. Or I will destroy you."

"Wow. While that is both scary, and intimidating," I said sarcastically. "I'm allowed to be friends with whoever I want. You can't tell me what to do." I smiled at her, putting her in her place felt good.

"I don't think you understand me. Look around you. You do not belong here. We are all popular and beautiful. You might be a snooty little rich bitch, but you will always be the runt of the litter. So walk away, and save yourself some stress. Oh and uh, you might need to lose the ghetto booty if you're staying in California." She grabbed a glass off the counter and poured it over the front of my dress.

I laughed in disbelief as she walked away. People in the room had been watching out little encounter and were now all stood staring, some smiling, some sighing sympathetically. I walked out of the room and ran up the stairs, I could've sworn I heard someone calling my name but I was concentrating so hard on not crying, I didn't even notice.


	8. Chapter 8

I slammed the bathroom door behind me. It was big and white. A bath tub right in the centre. I took off my heels and lay down in the bath. Fully clothed, no water. I did this a lot. I did this when my mom bailed. When dad got remarried. I guess it was a comforting thing.

I reached into my pocket and got out a joint id rolled. To clarify I'm not a druggy, but I find now-a-days, that when I'm drunk, I'll just have one or two.

I got out my lighter, lit it and inhaled. I was shaking. Id confronted bullies before, but pouring a drink over me. That was just mean. I can be a bitch when I want to, but she, well she rivalled Sophie. I grabbed my hair and put it into a messy bun on the top of my head, Miley Cyrus style. I leaned back and closed my eyes. I didn't realise moving to Hollywood would be this much drama, and id only been in school 1 week.

Suddenly the bathroom door flung open. A boy slammed it behind him, facing the wall he said "shit" under his breath. He placed both of his hands on the door and inhaled slowly.

I didn't know what to do. I mean, I was sat, in a stranger's bath tub, smoking weed. I looked strange.

I suddenly decided it would be better to say something.

"Urm, do you want me to leave?"

He suddenly turned around. I then realised, it was Kendall. Wearing knee length denim cut-offs and a white v neck shirt with a black v neck sweater over the top.

"S-s-s-s-sorry. I didn't. Urm I didn't." He stuttered quickly. "What're you doing in here?" He said staring at me.

"I" I tried to figure out what to say. I could lie and just say I loved getting high, give off a cool bad girl image. Or I could tell the truth. "I got bored." I whispered shyly. "You?"

"My friends dicked me over." He said nodding his head.

"Atleast you have some." I said taking another drag. I rolled my head to look out the window on the other side of the room.

"You've got James." I could tell he was closer now, his voice was louder.

"I dunno. His girlfriend doesn't like me very much."

"She doesn't like anyone." He said. I turned my head towards him but he wasn't there. "Move your feet." He said. He was now stood near the foot of the bath, and before I knew it, he climbed in with me. We were now facing each other. My legs resting on his lap. His were snuggled under my butt.

He reached forward and grabbed the cigarette out of my hand.

"You don't seem the type." He said looking at his hand.

"So what type do I seem like?" I said curiously. I couldn't believe it, I was snuggled in a bathtub with a ridiculously hot guy. This never happened to me back in jersey.

"I guess when I first saw you, you were quiet, shy, rocker, beautiful, now you're this rebel bad ass chick."

I'm not even sure I was listening to what he was saying, I got totally lost. Lost in his eyes, the way he watched me intently.

"You think I'm beautiful?" I said shyly, realising.

He looked at me for a moment. I blinked, alot. I wasn't used to looks like this.

"Don't you?" He said in reply.

"Its hard to think you're beautiful when you've had a life like mine." I looked back out the window, feeling my eyes glaze over with tears.

"Tell me."

I hadn't expected that. Nobody ever wanted to know details. Unless they were nosey, or a magazine interviewer, trying to get gossip on my father. Nobody ever wanted to hear, My side of things.

"I mean, I live in a massively superficial world. My dad's a major celebrity, he dates the most beautiful people in the world and I get called the ugly duckling. He marries some young bitch who hates me because I'm the heir to his fortune, so they make themselves feel better by putting me down. Get told you're ugly enough, you'll believe it."

The room went quiet as my breathing became louder and my voice became stressed. I looked out the window, it was starting to rain, I couldn't really see because it was now pitch black, but I could hear the soft patter on the window. I then felt a hand, gently rub the shin of my left leg. I looked up at Kendall, and he smiled sweetly.

"They were lying." He said.

We stopped. Stared at eachother. I could feel myself bite my bottom lip with a smile. He smiled out the side of his mouth. I could've sworn he started leaning in...

"You know." I suddenly said breaking whatever moment we were having. "You never said why you were so angry when you stormed in."

His hand suddenly dropped from my leg as he leaned himself back to rest against the side of the bath.

"My friends screwed me over."

"What do you mean?"

He looked at me, blushing slightly.

"They told this girl that I'd been thinking about her a lot."

"Is that a bad thing?" I asked curiously.

"We haven't really spoken much. I don't want her to know yet. I mean, I'm supposed to be this bad ass hockey player guy."

"Ah I understand." I nodded. "I've met your type before. Don't like to show your feelings right?"

"Right. Not till, the right moment anyway." He suddenly put his hands on the side of the bath and lifted himself out. "Not that this hasn't been fun but, I think I'm clean now."

I laughed slightly as he headed towards the door. "See you later?" He said.

"Sure." I smiled back as I watched him walk away.

I wondered who this girl was.

The girl he had, I dunno, some sort of feelings for.

The one who his friends...

Woah wait.

Didn't that Carlos guy, say that about...me?


	9. Chapter 9

I walked out of the bathroom, slowly, thinking things over. I mean I must be making this up in my mind. A ridiculously hot guy like Kendall could not like me. I was knocked off my trail of thought when i walked straight into someone.

"Shit sorry." I said quietly.

"You ok?" The guy looked familiar. He wasn't tall, he had dark hair and amazing eyes.

"Urm, yeah." I said hesitantly.

"Im sorry its just, I saw what Lucy did to you earlier. I tried to run after you but I los you in the crowd. I wanted to uh, check you were ok."

I stared blnkly at him. Who was he? How did I recognise him? Why did he...care?

"I don't wanna sound rude but, who are you?"

"Oh, right, urm, Im, uh Logan Mitchell." He smiled at me.

"Oh, the principals son. Right yeah, nice to meet you." I grabbed his hand and shook it.

"Why're you shaking my hand?" He said raising an eyebrow.

"I uh" I stuttered slightly. "Im not, uh great at making friends. I thought this was, normal."

"For guys. Yeah, girls. Not so much." He smiled sweetly. "But yaknow, ill go withit." He grabbed my hand and shaked it violently. We both laughed. I suddenly noticed out the corner of my eye someone was looking at me. Stood against a counter, surrounded by a group of friends, was kendall. Staring at me. I turned back to face Logan.

"Lucy's a bitch." He said. "Dont let her bother you."

"You know youre the 3rd person to say this, but strangely enough she is bothering me."

"She does this when she feels threatened." Logan said, sitting down on the couch. He signalled for me to sit next to him. I looked over in Kendalls direction. He was still watching, intently.

I sat down next to Logan. Trying to look sexy and seductive. But I was so stoned, I think I looked like a massive douche.

"Threatened? By me?" I said confused.

"You're the new toy. James wants to play with you, and Malibu Barbie is jealous." Logan took a sip of his bud and then looked back at me. "You're distracting James' attention. He was all up into her, and then you arrived, and hes not under her spell. Shes jealous."

"I don't like James like that though."

"And he doesn't like you that way." I wasn't sure whether to be offended or not. "Though I can't understand why." He said looking me up and down. "James' best friend died, a few years back. He was a surfer like you. You remind me of him. James too. I mean, he went into a depression. Lucy grasped him and he clung on. But now he's met you, I see the old James again."

I didn't realise id been staring at Logan intently, listening to his story. He had his arm on the back of the sofa behind my back.

"I don't wanna cause drama." I said quietly, fiddling with my hands. I felt Logan's eyes look at me. "I don't want to be hated."

"Nobody hates you." I raised an eyebrow. "Ok one person hates you." We bot laughed. "If she really wans to be with him, then she'd let him be happy."

"Why are you being so nice to me?" I asked.

"Why would I be anything but?" He asked in return.

"Fair point." My phone suddenly vibrated and I saw a picture of my dads face pop up. "Shit I better go."

"Why do you have a picture of Steven Shellac on your phone?" Logan asked leaning over.

"Because hes my dad."

"Whats that like?" He asked calmly.

I wasn't used to this reaction, they normally went phsyco, like James did.

"Its, not as great as it sounds." I said standing up.

"Look, we're all going to universal tomorrow, you should come." Logan said, he grabbed my cell phone out of my hand. "Heres my number, text me yours, and ill give you the timings.

"Look Logan i dunno..."

"If we intergrate you and Lucy, then itll get easier. Itll make James happy." He said smiling.

"Youre good at blackmail." I said smiling and walking away.

"ALSO," He yelled, as i stepped towards the door. "ITLL MAKE KENDALL REALLY HAPPY TOO SEE YOU IN A WET SHIRT AFTER THE WATER RIDES!"

I suddenly flushed red as the room all turned to look at me.

Logans face burst into hysterical laughter.

"That was a little louder than Id anticipated." He said.

I quickly turned on my heels, and ran home.


	10. Chapter 10

"Sweetheart I'm home." I sat up in my bed. That voice put a smile on my face. It was Sunday morning now and Id spent the majority of Saturday nursing a hangover. Logan and I had sat doing tequila slammers and sambuca shots late into the night, he was a cool guy. I liked him. James had come and apologised on behalf of his girlfriend, directly before throwing up in my lap. So Logan and I nursed him in what I assumed was Carlos' bedroom till we all fell asleep.

"Where is champ?" I heard a cheery voice say as footsteps bounded up the stairs. The door to my bedroom suddenly opened and in walked my dad. A man of 38, athletic build, handsome face, dark hair dark eyes and a dazzling smile. Pops.

"Hey dad." I smiled brightly, he walked over to my bed, I dived out and hugged him tightly. It had been a while. "Missed you." I whispered.

"Missed you too sport." My dad had always used boy terms when nicknaming me. Probably because I was such a keen skateboarder and surfer, ever since I was a kid. It was our thing. Plus I was an only child, he'd always wanted a son. But he accepted me, and my girly ways, love for makeup and hair dye. But we always bonded over love of sport.

I sat down on my bed. He sat next to me.

"I heard you had a run in with your teacher?" He said smiling cheekily and raising an eyebrow.

"She's a bitch. I said nothing that wasn't true."

"You've gotta try and fit in AJ. We live here now." He said calmly.

"What like we lived in New Jersey?"

"Harsh but true." He got up and walked towards the window wall. "How have things been with Sophie?"

I said nothing, I didn't like lying to him.

"Oh come on AJ. Could you at least try to get along with her?" He said shaking his head.

"I've tried. With every single woman you've brought into our house, our lives, my life! She" I said pointing towards the door. "Is evil. I don't even want to know where you picked her up from." I got out of bed and walked into the walk in wardrobe. I grabbed a bikini and started getting dressed.

"She is my wife. I love her." He said. "You need to get along."

"Well I'm sorry, but that is something I cannot do."

"You are so annoying!" He said laughing. "Anyway, made any friends? Sophie said you went to a party last night."

"They're all very, welcoming." I said very monotone. "Look I'm going to the beach, you coming?" I said poking my head around the door.

"Urm, I wanna spend some quality time with Sophie." There was an awkward pause as I stared at him.

"And what about me?" I said staring at him.

"She's my wife." He said after a moment.

"I'm your daughter." I had to hold back some tears. "Whatever." I walked towards the door, wetsuit in hand.

"Aj come on." He walked towards me.

"Its fine dad, honestly." I sighed. It was easier to just let him be. "Can I have a favour though?"

"Anything." He replied.

"My friend, this guy, my friend. Hes urh, in a band."

"Look Aj I cant.."

"Come on dad. You can. You own a company. You drag me across the country, no friends, no family, stick me in a house with her. You're never even home and when you are, you piss off with her and leave me alone, with Paul, the dog as my only friend. I want one favour, and its not even for me!"

"Alright, alright." He said holding up his hands. "Bring them to the company on, Friday. Theyll have an audition, but I can't promise anything."

"Thanks." I said coldly.

"And Aj," He said as I turned away. "I missed you."

I stared at him, he looked sad.

"I always miss you. Even when you're home." I replied, and walked away.


	11. Chapter 11

"No frickin' way! No frickin way!"

"James calm down you'll topple." I said holding onto his shoulder. We were sat on our surf boards, out on the sea. Id just told James about the audition.

"I cant calm down! This is amazing." James was smiling so brightly, like a little boy on Christmas morning. I was trying to be happy too, but normally it was my dad out here with me. Not James. "Smile Aj, this is a good thing!"

"I know, Im happy for you James. Really." I said bluntly.

"You don't exactly sound it."

"Its great, honestly, im glad hes so interested in you." I looked away from James out towards the horizon.

"Oh, thats it." He said sympathetically. "He's not paying any attention to you."

"Im used to it," I started tying my hair into a ponytail.

"You shouldn't have to be." He said, his eyes looked sad. "He's your dad."

"Not anymore. It, doesn't feel the same anymore. I never even see him, and when I do, he's too wrapped up in Sophies life." I looked down as tears rolled down my cheeks. "Im sorry, i don't mean to be all emotional and awkward infront of you."

"Its fine." He reached across and grabbed my hand. "Lets not talk about it."

"Good. Now, do you need some help rehearsing? Ill know what their looking for."

"Hell yeah!" He smiled. "Ill call the guys and we'll rehearse after school tomorrow?"

"Sure." I smiled back at him. "Lets go i'm starving."

The school bell rang and the hallway was filled with bustling bodies. People shoved eachother and laughed and joked. I walked alone from math class to my locker. Someone barged into me, making my books topple to the floor. "Brilliant."

I picked them up and began to stand up, when they were knocked out of my hands again.

"What the hell!" I yelled standing up. "Who the fuck are you?" I hissed.

"Your worst nightmare." The voice said back to me. I was looking up into a dark black se of eyes. Olive skin, at least 6 ft tall with dark floppy hair. He wore a white tank top, leather jacket and black skinny jeans.

"Wow, ominous." I said smiling sarcastically.

"You're far too cocky for a piece of shit." He leaned against his locker. He was very good looking. Sexy, latino, clearly ripped with abs under his shirt. "Maggot."

"Who the hell are you?" I said staring at him eyebrow raised.

"Diego." He said. His voice was smooth like velvet.

"Well Diego, back the hell off or," I leaned in close to his face and grabbed his balls in a clenched fist. "Ill rip of your balls and feed it to my maggot brothers." I whispered hissing slightly. "Got it?"

"Ahhhh." He said as I let go. "Lucy said you were feisty but I had no idea." He bit his bottom lip slightly looking me up and down, smiling.

"Hey Aj you alright?" I felt a hand on my shoulder, and looked up to see Logan. "Do we have a problem here Diego?"

Diego glared at Logan. "Not at all. See you around Gay j."

I got down on my knees and picked up my books, putting them in my locker angrily.

"You alright?" Logan said, putting his back against the locker next to mine, looking at me.

"I don't even know who that guy is." I said watching Diego walk away.

"That's Lucy's ex boyfriend. Theyre now, "best friends"" He said holding up his hands doing speech marks.

"She has friends?" I said sarcastically.

"Lucy probably sent him to ruffle your feathers. I wouldn't bother taking any notice. He hates all of us." Logan grabbed my bag out of my locker for me, and started filling it with my books. "Ready for rehearsals?"

"How do you know about that?" I said looking at him confused.

"Im in the band." He smiled.

"You are?" I said shocked. "Sorry I don't mean to sound surprised, its just, I never imagined that you sing and dance."

"I sing, yes, Dance? Urh not so much." He said pulling a face.

"Dont worry Ill help you out." I smiled grabbing my bag out of his hands.

"You dance?" He said raising an eyebrow. "I don't mean to sound surprised." He poked out his tongue smiling. "Its just you don't really scream, girly girl."

He looked me up and down. I was wearing black biker boots, denim booty shorts and a sex pistols cropped tee.

"There is a lot you don't know about me." I smiled, closed my locker and started walking away.

"Oh I am so looking forward to finding out!" He yelled after me. I turned to see him smile cheekily and chase after me.


	12. Chapter 12

I walked into the auditorium with Logan. Rows and rows of red cushioned seats with a massive stage at the front. On the stage stood James, Carlos and...

"Oh crap." I whispered to myself. Id forgotten Kendall was the fourth guy.

"Aj!" James yelled and smiled. I waved awkwardly smiling slightly. Walking towards the stage Kendall turned to look at me. He smiled brightly.

"Hey guys." I said quietly. 'Why are you nervous?' I thought to myself. 'Man up AJ. You are an amazing singer and dancer. Calm down. Oh who are you kidding, just run up there and makeout with Kendall. He is so hot, those arms, that face, that butt...'

"Aj?" Logan said. I noticed then Id been quiet for a couple seconds.

"Oh uh what did you say?" I said flushing red with embarrassment.

"Ha he said, what do you wanna start with?" Carlos said smiling cheekily.

"Right yeah, urh ok." I said stuttering. "Do you have a song?"

"We have a lot." James replied.

"Right urm, show me one."

James walked over to the stereo, Logan jumped on the stage and stood next to Carlos. I noticed then how good looking they all were. James wore a plain white v neck, with denim skinny jeans. Carlos, a white vest tee, Denim cut offs and an obey cap backwards. Logan, a white shirt, sleeves rolled up, dark jeans and a navy unzipped hoody. Kendall, a black sweater and denim cut offs. They were all so hot. Image was important. That would be the first thing the company would look at. The music started playing as James explained to me that the song was called "All Over Again". Carlos sang first. His voice was great. Really nice, good tone, good range. They all started harmonising at points. It was average, nothing special. But their voices blended well. Kendall then started singing and i think my heart stopped. It was beautiful. He stared at me when he sang, and I felt like nobody else was even there. The chorus then kicked in and they started dancing. They all had skill, basic skill, even Logan, but their moves were outdated and very backstreet boys. James was next to solo sing, his voice was perfect. Perfection. He was clearly the most passionate about this and He totally drew me in, with a dazzling smile. Logan was last to sing solo, he had an amazing voice too. I couldn't quite believe it. I mean 4 guys all from the same school, super nice awesome guys were all amazing singers. I felt almost...starstruck?

"Guys that was awesome, really. You all have amazing voices."

"Thanks!" Carlos said, high fiving Logan.

"What do you think we should work on?" James said stern faced.

"Well..." I ran my fingers through my straightened hair. Rare occasion. "Your harmonies need a bit of work. Your sound is overall great, but you need to work on balancing the parts, and also, your dance moves are ass." I smiled. "But, i think theyll be impressed."

"So where do we start?" Carlos said, he smiled at me awkwardly. He was probably the only one I hadn't really spoken too much.

I jumped up onto the stage and headed towards the piano on stage. "Guys!" I said smiling, motioning them to come here. I pulled out the stool and they all stood to the right of me and the grand piano. "Urm ok" I whispered to myself. I looked up then back at the piano. Was I sure I wanted to do this? I mean, Im shy, super shy, when it comes to his. Major stage fright. Sure I can give major attitude to people who piss me off, but when it comes to performing, or surfing infront of people, I shy away. I clicked my fingers as a voice inside me said 'man up'.

I ran my fingers over every key, playing them all quickly.

"Holy shit!" Carlos said. "That was amazing."

"Was it?" I said embarrassed. "Right ok. Lets work on the harmonies for the chorus, cause thats the main bit you sing together. So it went like this right?"

I played the chorus to them, singing along, note perfect. I didn't realise, I thought I was doing a rough version, but the look of amazement on their faces told me otherwise.

"Who can sing the highest?" I asked looking up at them when I was done.

"Are we just gonna completely ignore the fact you just sang, amazingly, and played our song, 2 seconds after hearing it for the first time hearing it, absolutely perfect?" Kendall said, eyes wide. I looked up at them all. They all had their eyes wide, Carlos even had his mouth open.

"Join our band." Kendall said suddenly.

"Oh shut up!" I said looking away.

"Look at the black eyed peas, they added a super hot singing girl to their group and look at them now! You could be our Fergie! Hell you're better than fergie."

"You think im super hot?" I said quickly and quietly.

Kendall suddenly looked away from me running his hand through his hair.

"Im not joining an all boy band." I said, as Carlos pouted slightly. "Now, lets sort you guys out!"


	13. Chapter 13

"Im gonna go get a soda," James said reaching into his pocket.

"Bottle of water!" I said raising my eyebrows.

"Uh yeah right. Want anything?"

"No im fine." I said sitting down.

"Cool be back in a sec." James, Logan and Carlos all jumped off the stage.

"Youre uh, all going?" I asked.

"No im staying." I turned around, Kendall was sat on the piano stool.

'oh shit' "Great!" I said smiling slightly.

James chuckled to himself as the boys walked out.

There was a moment of silence. "You're really talented." Kendall said.

I turned my torso towards him. "Im not." I smiled.

"Take the compliment!" He laughed slightly.

"Thanks then." I smiled at him and he smiled back. We wat there, just doing that, for atleast a minute.

"Do you think maybe" He broke the silence first. "You could help me with my dancing?"

"What, now?" I said nervously.

"Yeah." He said standing up. "I mean, James is the best, though don't tell him I said that." I laughed as he grabbed my hands and pulled me up. "I think I could use a little work." He spun me around so I was now facing him, back to the seats.

"Maybe I, cant dance?" I said moving away from him.

"Guessing you don't remember a certain table top dance routine you and Logan did at Carlos' party?" He put his hand over his mouth, as he started hysterically laughing at my shocked expression.

"Jesus Christ superstar. Id forgotten about that!" I covered my face with my hands, mortified.

"So youll help me?" He said raising his eyebrows at me.

"Sure. Put the song on and Ill give you some pointers."

"Uh uh, I have a different idea." I stared at him slightly confused as he reached into his pocket and got his ipod out. He placed it in the speakers and straight away "Good morning Baltimore" blastd out into the auditorium. "Oh crap, my urh, sister used my ipod last."

"Sure." I said nodding and laughing.

"Right here we go." He turned towards me and smiled. "Scream" by Usher started playing, as my heart rate accelerated.

He started dancing towards me. He was really good, like one of those hip hop dancers in all the videos. I was impressed and mesmerized. I stared at him as his body moved to the beat of the music.

"Your turn." He whispered and smiled.

I started breathing heavily and closed my eyes. I wanted to impress him, but I didn't want to scare him off.

I started dancing, just letting the music take me over. I didn't mean to be, but id been told I was a 'sexy' dancer, not slutty. But Id taking belly dancing lessons on our yearly trips to Portugal and had gotten pretty good. The kids on the apartment complex would shout Shakira as I walked past.

All of a sudden when the second chorus kicked in, I felt hands. His hands were on my waist, as I felt his body move close behind me in time with the music.

I stopped suddenly and turned around. We were face to face, I looked into his eyes confused. He looked so sincere, his hair slightly messed up from the dancing. I reached up and moved a hair out of his eyes.

I suddenly pushed him away. He looked offended. Then realised what I was doing. I smiled and spun towards him. As I got close, he pulled me in, grinding with me to the beat as we both smiled. He held my waist as I leant backwards. As he pulled me back up he leaned in close to me. We were face to face again, our noses grazing eachother. My mind was going wild, as his fingers touched my exposed waist (due to the crop tee) my skin tingled. I pushed him away again and spun in the other direction. I decided to show off a little and do a backward flip and did the splits, bringing myself up without the use of my hands. I ran my fingers through my hair as the music ended, we were at opposite edges of the stage, staring at eachother, breathing heavily in the silence.

The silence was broken by the opening of the auditorium doors. I turned my head to see the three guys walking in talking to eachother. Id, without realising, walked backwards away from Kendall, and he had done the same.

The boys walked towards the stage and out of a door on the left hand wall, towards the dressing rooms, leaving us alone again.

"Im not used to this." Kendall suddenly whispered.

"Youre an amazing dancer." I replied quietly.

"I didn't mean that" He looked up at me, a confused expression on his face. "I don't do...feelings."

We stared at eachother in silence again. In all honesty, I had noidea what was going on in that boys head but I wanted to know what he meant.

"So guys what we rehearsing next?" James said walking in smiling brightly.

My mind was frazzled. Completely. "Urm dance routine I guess." I stuttered in reply.


	14. Chapter 14

"Miss Christmas...Miss Christmas...MISS CHRISTMAS!"

I snapped my eyes open and looked up. I may have, ugh drifted off during assembly. I looked to my side, to see James, hand over his mouth, trying to hold in his hysterical laughter. I saw Carlos next to him leaning forward, grinning from ear to ear.

"Sorry did i, miss something?" I said embarrassed.

"Well that depends, did your ridiculously loud snoring restrict your hearing of the days announcements?" Mrs Mitchell, the principal was giving me dagger stares. It was an accident, honestly. I hadn't slept very well after the whole "I don't do feelings" scenario with Kendall the day before. I just felt so awkward. I didn't even know what he had meant? James had said that this meant he liked me, but we agreed to disagree.

"Im sorry. Honestly." I said avoiding her eyes.

"Good. Now as I was saying, the entire senior class will be participating in the volleyball tournament straight after lunch today." She said reading off a piece of paper.

"Oh she is not being serious!" I hissed to James.

"Oh yeah, volleyball is a big thing at this school. She used to play for team USA." He replied

"I don't five a fuck, i do not play sports."

"You surf..?"

"On my own." I said putting my head back and sighing. "This is tragic."

I stood in the corner of the changing rooms. This was awkward, to say the least. The experience of changing for gym, made me realise all too clearly, that I have absolutely no female friends. Why didn't James have a vagina.

"Move it man face." I was barged to the side by the all too familiar voice of Lucy. I fell to the floor, bashing my nose on the way down, causing a little trickle of blood to flush down my face. "Whoopsy!" She said turning around, smirking at me. I glared at her. Oh the painful things I wanted to do to her. Silly bitch. Though I couldn't help but wonder if on some level I was jealous of her. Her beautiful face, slammin' body, kindest boyfriend in the world. Yet I knew I hated her. Id met people like her before. Theres one at every single school and they all, for some reason I do not know, hate me.

I walked out into the gym. All on the tiered seating were people in my grade, all in their black school polo shirts, the guys in their green shorts, some girls in little green booty shorts, some in those tragic netball skirts of the same colour. I chose the booty shorts, buttoned my polo shirt all the way up and had my red hair in a high ponytail. I saw Logan in the crowd, who motioned me over and walked to him. He was sat inbetween Carlos and Kendall, James on the other side of Kendall.

"What happened to your nose?" Carlos said, wiping a spot of blood off my top lip.

"Nothing." I gave Logan a look, he knew exactly what I meant and his face flushed red with anger. Carlos also looked at me sympathetically, Logan had obviously told him what happened at his party. James looked confused, and oblivious, and Kendall. Well it looked to me like he was checking me out, my ass more specifically. I sat down next to Carlos, quickly before Kendall saw my face blush. I looked out at the gym, where a huge volleyball next was, centercourt.

"Right first teams up are the boys from gym class 2A and the girls from gym class 1C." The gym teacher, a very butch (and from what im assuming) lesbian shouted.

"Wait we're playing in classes?" I said nervously.

"Yeah, why?" Carlos asked curiously.

"I think there might be some friendly fire on my team." I said standing up, looking to my left and seeing Lucy also, stand up and walk to the court.


	15. Chapter 15

I stood near the back of the court. I figured this was good for two reasons. 1. Lucy, who loved attention, was at the front, so I was way out of her target zone. 2. Carlos, Logan, James and Kendall were on the opposing team, so I had a good view, and 3. I am terrible at sports, so I was avoiding embarrassment. I spent the first 2 minutes of the game biting my fingernails, they were a bit scruffy. The boys were really good, though they clearly weren't trying, they were laughing and joking around, it was nice to watch. Lucy on the other hand was darting all over the place, not letting anyone else play (not that I wanted to) but still, she was annoying me.

"Christmas, up front, now." I was suddenly brought back to reality with a crash.

"Excuse me?" I replied confused. The manly teacher, who was today sporting a pair of off white shorts that basically screamed 'camel toe' was staring at me, as was, everyone else in the entire room.

"Up front, you cant just slack off and stay at the back, Lucy, switch with her."

"What the hell!" Lucy screamed back.

"Seriously Im good back here." I said nodding.

"Now." The teacher said firmly.

I walked slowly to the front, my hands were shaking in genuine fear of embarrassment. Lucy on her way past, barged my shoulder making me topple into some random latino who started shouting at me in Spanish. "Uh sorry," I stuttered in reply.

I looked up at the net 'shit' I thought to myself. I looked through the net at Logan, who gave me a sarcastic thumbs up and a cheesy grin. Stupid bastard.

"PLAY BALL!" The teacher screamed. I then realised that I would actually have to, be involved in the playing.

The ball was being passed through the boys team, it then popped over the net, right in my personal space. I closed my eyes, scrunched up my face and punched it back over. And smack, right in James'...personal area.

"Sorry!" I yelled to him. He waved his hand in the air and I think whispered, its alright. I definetly shouldn't be playing this. Im dangerous. Next thing I know the ball is in the air again, over the boys side. I saw the ball fly over to Diego and a horrible grin spread across his face, then I was on the floor.

"What the hell man?" Kendall yelled pushing Diego, who was smiling brightly. Carlos gave me his hand and pulled me up.

"You ok?" He asked.

"Ugh yeah" I said rubbing my head. Kendall was getting all up in Diego's face, James had his arms pulling him back. "Leave it Kendall." I said. "Lets play."

I went back to my spot and breathed in slowly. Why was everything in this school drama. I started with the ball this time. I hit it over the net quite well. I was proud of myself!

"See that jiggle?" Lucy said from behind me.

"Atleast ive got some jiggle, flat chest." I replied, not even bothering to look back.

I ran for the ball and hit it back over. This wasn't as bad as I thought.

"Watch out, the grounds shaking!" Lucy yelled again laughing. I restrained myself. 'You're the better person' I thought to myself.

I hit the ball again and it flew over, it was then hit back by Carlos, to the back of the court.

"DHL Delivery you fat bitch!" Lucy yelled, as the ball smacked me directly in the back of the head.

A sound of "ooooohs" came from everyone in the room. I turned around slowly to face Lucy.

"That is it!" I screamed, running towards her.

I dived in her direction, pummelling her to the floor. I started pulling her hair as she started screaming.

"FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!" was being chanted around the room. I was ontop of her, and ripped out her clip in extensions. She grabbed my hair by my ears and swung my head back and for. She was such a girly fighter. I clenched my hand in a fist. This wasn't my first fight. I punched her on her cheek. She yelled out and got her nails and scratched the side of my face. It started bleeding. She suddenly headbutted my in the jaw and I felt a spurt of blood in my mouth. She flipped me over so she was now on top. She seriously thought she could take me. I lifted my knees up to my chest and kicked her off of me. I punched her again this time square in the face. She would definetly have a shiner in the morning. Then all of a sudden I felt my arms be lifted up behind me. I was being picked up in the air and put over someone's shoulder.

"GET OFF ME! LET ME GO!"

"No." Kendall replied bluntly walking me out of the room. He set me down in what I assumed was the boys changing room. I was shaking. I didn't even know why. Anger probably. I punched a locker door and breathed heavily. I felt tears stream down my face and spat the blood out of my mouth into the sink.

I didn't want to look at Kendall I was ashamed. But I knew he was still there. I stood against the lockers and closed my eyes. But I couldn't hide forever.

I opened them and he was there. Stood right infront of me. My breathing was now getting heavier. He reached out and touched my lip. Wiping a small drop of blood into his shirt. We stood and stared for what fel like forever but was probably only a couple of seconds.

Suddenly we both leaned in and kissed. It wasn't sweet, it wasn't innocent and cute. It was fiery. Fast. Passionate. One of those in the heat of the moment kisses. I grabbed the back of his neck tightly, and he gripped my hair in his clenched hand. And it was amazing.


	16. Chapter 16

I walked home slowly, thinking things over. Kendall had darted out of the locker room fast. I didn't understand, why kiss me, if you're gonna bail straight after. Id pretty much ditched the rest of the day, scared that Id be pulled into the principal's office again. I didn't need another reason for my father to hate me and not spend time with me. I turned the corner of my street to see an unfamiliar car parked outside my house. My father wasn't home, so it wasn't his new car and the only other car was Sophie's. Great, she had friends over. If there was one thing I hated more than Sophie, was Sophie's friends.

I opened the door and could hear a group of giggles from the kitchen. "Im home," I whispered. "Not that anyone gives a crap." I slammed the door behind me and put my school bag on the floor.

"Amelia?" Sophie yelled. I refused to respond. She knew I hated that name. "Amelia get in here." She yelled again. I walked over to the kitchen. A large room, all black and white, with a massive islad in the middle. Sophie's friends, all twenty something wives of rich men sat around the table, glasses of champagne in hand.

"Its 1 oclock." I said. "Shouldnt you have started drinking about 3 hours ago?" I smiled to myself, why am I so funny?

"Why are you here?" Sophie said glaring at me. "And what the hell are you wearing?" Her friends all giggled as I looked down at my gym kit. I hadn't had time to changed as I left the school in a hurry.

"I, live here. This house is rightfully mine." I replied. "Whatre you still doing here?" I raised my eyebrows and smirked.

"You remember my friends, Kayla, Jayla, Louisha and Savannah." Sophie said pointing to each overly dressed woman.

"And these are my friend hooalah and Janala." I said pointing to each side. "I don't care." I said walking to the refrigerator. I opened the door and reached inside for the carton of orange juice.

"So rude." Sophie hissed. "Why are you bleeding anyway?" She sounded very uninterested. Probably wasn't paying attention to what id reply.

"I got in a fight. I pretty much beat her to a pulp."

"Great"

"And then I ran out of school and skipped the afternoon lessons."

"Wonderful."

"And then I made out with a hockey player."

"Brilliant."

"And had sex with him on the principals table."

"Great."

"Now im gonna go rip up all your clothes and hit your car with a baseball bat."

"Sounds great sweetie."

I laughed to myself and walked away. She was such a fake bitch. Pretending to her friends that she was some angelic stepmother. Nobody else seemed to see the Cruella I saw.

I greeted Paul with a ruffle of his fur and flopped onto my bed. "I cant be bothered with his anymore Pauly." He rested his head on my lap. "I mean, I deserve to be happy right." A quick moan from him, I translated this to mean, of course. "Why did he kiss me?" I rolled my head over to look out at the sea. "Why did he kiss me?" I whispered.

"Maybe he likes you." A voice replied.

I darted out of my bed and stood next to it.

"How did you get in here?" I stuttered.

"Some hot young woman let me in." He walked over and sat on my bed next to where I was stood. "Saw you ditched afternoon English, thought id see where you were."

"But, why?" I replied, moving away.

"Im, not entirely sure." He replied, running his fingers through his hair. I stared at him, as he wasn't looking at me, just looking at his hands. The moment he looked up, I averted my eyes.

"So..." I said awkwardly. "You came over to check up on me? Im fine." I walked over to the glass panels.

"You don't look it, you kinda look like shit." He laughed slightly.

"Always a charmer Kendall." Paul was now sat over my bare feet. I reached up and pulled my hair out of its pony. Shaking my head from side to side, letting my wavy curls hand loose.

"Here." He said. I suddenly felt his hands in my hair and I closed my eyes for a moment. "You had something in your hair." He whispered, his hands still lingering on the back of my neck.

I turned around slowly so we were now face to face.

"What is this Kendall?" I asked softly.

"I...I don't do"

"Feelings. Yes, you've uh, said before." I walked away again sepping out onto the balcony. The beach was deserted.

"Im not used to this ok." He snapped.

"Used to what?" I said angrily, turning back to face him.

"I don't like girls." He said emphasising each word.

"What so you're gay?" I replied confused.

"No, no no. I mean, I don't do girlfriends. I hook up with girls at parties, or at clubs and then I never see them again." He said speaking fast and frantically.

"So what are you saying?"

"I cant stop thinking about you. Everytime I see you I, feel something. And Ive never felt like this before. I mean, I thought you were cute, I think lots of girls are cute, but there is just something different about you. You're not like other girls." He wasn't speaking romantically and softly, he was shouting angrily at me, like it was my fault or something. "I just don't know what to do."

"Hey guys!" James had suddenly jumped up onto the balcony. I turned around and stared at him shocked. Not at his arrival, at Kendall's outburst. I hadn't expected this. "Why do I feel like ive interrupted something?"


	17. Chapter 17

"James, what're you doing here?" I asked. We were stood in a circle, me still in my gym clothes, Kendall, in black shorts, a white tank top and a black hat, James in his usual skinny jeans and a top. "Shouldnt you be in school?" I was speaking very flustered. I was flustered, Kendall had basically just told me he liked me, and James interrupted what could've been, a moment.

"Shouldnt you?" He replied.

"Fair point. Why are you here?" I asked again.

"Maths got cancelled."

"You do math?" I said surprised. He didn't seem like the uh, brightest bulb.

"I figured seeing as we're rehearsing after school Id come get you." He said ignoring my insult.

"Rehearsal. Shit. Yeah. Id forgotten about that." I got my cell out of my pocket as it started to vibrate. It was a text from Logan. "Logan's wondering where we're reahearsing."

"Yeah I cant be bothered walking back to school." Kendall said sitting on my bed.

"You have a car." James said confused.

"We can rehearse here." I said looking at them both.

"In your room?" James looked even more confused now.

"No, I have a studio downstairs." I scrunched up my face, embarrassed.

"You have a studio?" Kendall said wide eyed.

"Dance and recording. Yeah. Dont...most people?" The looks on James and Kendall's faces indicated that no, they didn't. "I thought all you LA kids were brought up in the stage lights and beauty pageants. I thought id...fit in." I sighed, filling my cheeks with puffs of air, ruffling my hair slightly.

"Most of us aren't billionaires." James said laughing slightly. "I told you before, we're all pretty normal."

"Pretty yes," I replied. "Normal, no. Anyway, one of you text Carlos, tell him to come here and we'll rehearse. Ok?" I smiled and they stared back. "I need to get dressed." I said. They stared back at me, again. "Get out." I said plainly.

"Oh! Right!" James said flustered, dragging Kendall out of my room.

I walked down to the basement of my house, a large dance studio, mirror all along one wall, and a ballet bar. The boys were already dancing to the backing track of "All Over Again", dancing to the routine I had taught them. I stood by the door and watched. They were good, really good, I knew they'd nail the audition. But I couldn't help but feel sad. Id been in this situation before, and putting it blankly, id been used. Used for my father, then the minute they get a record deal, I end up friendless again. I wasn't sure if I was ready for that. I knew at that moment, watching them dance, that Id become too attached.

"You guys look great." I said smiling when the song had ended. "Really. Awesome." I tried to make the smile look as genuine as possible. I could tell it wasn't working. "I urm, have something to tell you." They all stopped what they were doing and looked at me. "Im not gonna be at your audition."

"What?" They all yelled angrily. They all sudden started shouting things at me, talking fast and loud I couldn't even understand what they were saying.

"Guys one at a time, please!"

"Why?" Logan stared at me, eyebrows frowning, a look of disgust on his face.

"Look, you guys don't need me anymore. Ive done my job, youll do great."

"But you have to be there, you just...have to!" Kendall said, he looked hurt.

"I just feel I might, put you off." I said avoiding Kendall's eyes.

"You're the reason we got this audition! You gotta come with us, its not right otherwise!" Carlos pulled a sad face, looking genuinely hurt.

"I just think, you'll be" I found it hard to finish my sentence. Thoughts of rejection and ending up alone filled my head. "You'll be better off without me."

The moment I said that they all fell silent. Stared me down.

"What is this about, really." Kendall asked sternly. "Cause we're not doing this without you."

I felt my heart skip a beat, and my skin start to tingle as I looked at these four guys who all seemed to...care.

"Fine. Fine." I said taking a deep breath.

"Good. Now, whats next boss?" James smiled at me brightly bragging me by the shoulders and putting his arm around me.

In all honesty, for a moment, I almost believed, it would all be ok.


	18. Chapter 18

It was audition day. 6 am, and I hadn't slept. I don't know why I was nervous, I mean, I wasn't the one auditioning for a major record label. I knew Carlos was awake, we'd been skyping since midnight. He was worrying about what to wear (though id already taken the boys shopping and chosen their outfits for them, a shopping trip which also included a lingering hand on a shirt button with Kendall), but Carlos was now worrying about the angle of his snapback.

"Seriously Carlos, you'll be fine." I smiled sweetly at the webcam.

"Thanks for staying up with me." He replied.

"Its fine, I couldn't sleep anyway." I rubbed my eyes. I felt tired, but I had too much on my mind.

"Why not, what are you worried about?" He leaned forward into the camera.

"Because I know my dad. He's hard to please, I mean, I'm his daughter and he doesn't even like me anymore."

"I doubt that."

"Oh you don't realise how much this new marriage changed him. I mean one minute it's me and him the next I barely even see... And I've been talking about myself in far too much depth and for too long." I smiled. "He's hard to please, but he'll love you guys."

"Like you love us?" Carlos smiled cheesily and wiggled his eyebrows.

"I'm gonna go now." I said grinning back.

"Oohh Kendall kiss me oooh Kendall I love you ooooh" I snapped the laptop shut before he could say anymore. I decided now would be a good time to get ready, so I hoped in the shower.

I walked into the Shell records building at pace. I was late, only ten minutes, but still I knew the boys would be waiting. I grabbed my black bowler hat as I started to jog up the flight of glass stairs that spiralled up to the offices. My red mini skirt began riding up so I pulled it down with my other hand. My White Led Zeppelin crop top was slowly twisting to the side as I began to run faster and my feet started to sweat in my black Doc Martins. I ran down the carpeted hallway, walls covered in platinum and golden discs of many major popular artists. "Hi AJ!" A voice yelled in the distance as I bolted past. I wasn't very athletic, surfing being the most sporting thing I do, but I had pace. I turned left and ran down that hallway and skidded to a halt at a stainless steel desk. A lady sat behind it. Pointed face, jet black hair scraped into a pony tail. She was looking down at a computer screen, a small Bluetooth device in her here.

"Welcome to Shell records." She said before looking up at me. When she did, a look of disgust spread across her face. "Its not Mickey mouse open mic night dear, go home."

I stared at the woman and laughed nastily. "Im Aj Christmas, Steve's daughter."

Her eyes suddenly went wide with horror. "Oh my God! I didn't realise!"

"Im sure you didn't." I cut her off. "With all that makeup on, those offensive false eyelashes and your head so far up your ass you can tickle your tonsils, im not surprised. Maybe if you could stop looking down your nose at me for a single moment you could be so kind as to tell me what room I need to go to." I smiled sweetly at her as she stared at me, red face mouth open. She lifted her hand limply and pointed to a door behind me. "Thanks doll." I replied and turned.

I opened the door and stepped into a medium sized room. Plain white walls with a round, doughnut like sofa in the middle, with the butts of four guys neatly placed upon it. They all turned their heads at the sound of the door opening.

"Where the hell have you been?" James said frantically, as they all jumped out of their seats. He pulled me into what I can only describe as a stressed hug.

"There was a whole dog, soap, puke situation, I really don't wanna go into details. Do you know what time you're going in?"

"Like ten minutes." Logan said, wringing his hands, pacing back and forth.

"Ok, cool. Calm down guys, seriously. Look you'll go in, he'll ask you a few questions, you'll perform the song and routine, then its done. Piece of cake!" I smiled brightly.

"We're ready for you." A cold voice said behind me.

"Holy shit!" I suddenly screamed. "Oh urm, sorry." I said shyly as everyone stared. "Piece of cake!" I whispered nervously.

The boys all filled past me, following the large man who had walked in. I walked behind them, but suddenly Kendall turned to face me.

"Thanks for being here." He said smiling nervously. "I don't think I could've done it without you." He suddenly grabbed my hand and played with my fingers softly, not taking his eyes off my face. "It means a lot."

I smiled at him, and nodded. "Anytime."

I gave his hand one encouraging squeeze as his hand fell from mine, and he walked out of the room.

I put both my hands onto my hat and leaned my head back. I sighed loudly. "Boys." Opened the door and walked into the studio.


	19. Chapter 19

We walked into a large room, 3 large windows overlooking Hollywood. Most of the room was taken up by a large black table, at the end of the table sat my dad.

"Hey champ." He said getting up from his seat and patting me on the back. This made the boys giggle.

"Uh hi dad." I said smiling awkwardly. Most fathers greet their daughter with the words sweetie, dear, lovely, you know girly words, and a hug. "These are my friends. Big time rush."

"Thanks for seeing us Sir." James said smiling. "Mr shellac, Mr Shellac Sir."

"Please, call me Steven." My dad smiled dazzlingly.

"Ok!...Mr Steven." I chuckled slightly, I hadnt seen James this over excited/frantic/nervous wreck before.

I walked down the side of the table, running my hand along its painted wood. I suddenly stopped as I saw a large painted portrait taking up the majority of the right hand wall.

"What the fuck is that?" I said bluntly. The boys all turned their heads to the side to take a look. A woman, lying, barley covered in a white silk sheet, was painted onto a canvas. That woman, being Sophie. "What the fuck is that?" I said louder, pointing at it, staring at my dad. Glaring.

"AJ, come on" My dad said rubbing his stubble on his chan.

"Why the hell is she on your wall? She, THAT, is on your wall, and you don't even have a fucking passport sized photo of me in your wallet, but SHE GETS A WHOLE FRICKIN' WALL!" I screamed angrily.

"Aj, stop it, it was a gift, I didn't know she'd put it there." He said walking towards me.

"A gift? Really. And who paid for it?" I said snidely.

"Urm, well, I"

"Sorry guys I haven't been including you!" I suddenly said cutting him off. Looking at the boys, they all stared back at me, wide eyed, similar to that of the day of the volleyball fight. "Lets play a game! Lets play, guess the gold-digging whore!"

"Thats enough AJ, youre embarrassing me." My dad put a hand on my shoulder as I saw Logan and Kendall exchange amused looks.

"You're doing a fine job of that yourself." I said hissing quieter, but loud enough for everyone to hear.

He gripped my shoulder more tightly. "Did you take your pills this morning?" He whispered in my ear. Clearly not quiet enough, as Kendall raised his eyebrows. I glared at my dad and mouthed the word yes.

"Right introduction!" He suddenly said letting go of me and rubbing his hands together. "Name, age and a fact about yourself."

"Uh Ok, Im Logan, 18 and my favourite band is the Clash"

"James, 18, I like surfing."

"My names Carlos, 18 and my favourite tv show is Modern family."

"Im Kendall Im 18 and I think im falling in love with your daughter." He smiled brightly as I let out a sound similar to an owl. The boys all looked from me to Kendall to my father.

"This guy!" He said smiling pointing at Kendall. "I love this guy! Hes got balls. Right then performance time!"

The boys all walked out the room, leaving my stood staring at the spot Kendall had been, mouth open, shocked.

"AJ can we talk?" My dad pulled me to the side, mid congratulatory hugs with the guys after their kickass performance.

"Uh ok." He pulled me out into the hallway.

"About these boys." He said raising an eyebrow.

"Oh gosh dad, if this is about the birds and the bees, you're about a year late on this lecture."

"Ew seriously?" He said eyes wide.

"Sorry pops." I sat patting his shoulder.

"No that wasn't what Id had in mind for our discussion. I wanna get the guys to do a little acoustic number. Wanna test their voices out properly."

"And?" I asked confused.

"Well I want them to sing one of your songs." He said holding up a little red A5 notebook.

"How the hell did you get that?" I said angrily.

"Lets just say its suprising how much snooping the cleaner will do for 100 bucks." He laughed slightly. "These are really good AJ. Seriously good. If you weren't as horrifically shy about performing as you are id sign you. But I figured this was the next best option."

"I don't know dad I mean"

"Look AJ." He cut me off. "Last time I signed a band of your friends, you got left behind. Cried for hours on end, ate the low fat ice cream, stopped surfing, locked yourself in your room for days on end, started writing jonas brothers fanfiction and screaming you were a belieber because and I quote "he is the only guy who can truly understand me" "

"Is this conversation actually going somewhere?" I hissed embarrassed.

"I want you to be involved in this band. I think it would be good for you."

I stared at the notebook in his hand. Knowing the contents, I began to panic.

"Ill give you a second to think about it, but I know one particular guy who would love your involvement." He said winking and motioning his head towards Kendall.

"You're so annoying."

"Think it over" He said as he walked away. "And also Consuela gave me your secret bottle of grey goose and your weed. I'm definitely confiscating them!" He said shouting to me grin on his face.

"You know when a parent confiscates illegal items off a child hes not supposed to use them!" I yelled back laughing.

Silly bastard.


	20. Chapter 20

"Im so excited for tonight, a celebrity party, I mean me! At a celebrity party, I wonder if there will be hot girls, oh my god theres gonna be hot girls, do my abs look ok? Is my hair cool?"

"Logan, chill out, seriously, the party isn't for another 3 hours and you're already suited up." I said pointing to him. "And you also cant see your abs through a suit dumbass." I lay back on my bed and sighed.

"Im nervous! Ive never been to a big celebrity party before. You have. Tell me what to expect." Logan said pulling me to sit up. He sat infront of me cross legged.

"Expect stuck up rich girls with fake boobs and even faker personalities, assholes who look like a angels and gold digging cougars." I said laying back down. "Oh and someone snorting coke in the bathroom."

"Im excited! I mean all these people are going to a four seasons pool side party for us! Big time rush!" He said smiling, adjusting his tie in he mirror.

"Sweetie." I said sighing sympathetically. "In all honesty theyre probably there for the free bar."

"Stop being annoying!" He said throwing a pillow at me. "Cheer up. I don't understand why youre so annoyed."

"Im not annoyed Logan Im, anxious." I said getting up and walking into the closet.

"Well you've been acting funny ever since your dad pulled you to the side yesterday." He said turning to look at me. "What did he want?"

"Ugh," I hadn't told the boys yet my dads plans for us collaborating as a singer song writing team. I wasn't sure if I even wanted them to know. "He offered me a , urm, business opportunity."

"Like what?" He asked.

"He urh, asked if I would write some songs for you guys to record for a demo cd." I saw a look of excitement spread across his face. "BUT im not sure if I want to do it."

"Wha why?" He said angrily.

"I don't know Logan, I mean, I write my songs about..." There was a bit of an awkward silence as I decided how to word this without sounding weird. "Situations, people"

"Kendall?" He said cutting me off smiling. "Oh come on, itll be great! Youll be like a 5th member of the band!"

"It wont be great, itll be cringey and awkward and embarrassing!" I rubbed my eyes and decided it was time to choose an outfit for the party.

"Ive got an idea. Why don't you just write the songs, but, we'll just say someone else wrote them, someone from the company. That way your songs will get the exposure they deserve and we'll be able to get some kick ass songs."

"How would you know if theyre kick ass?" I said confused. His face flushed red.

"I may have urh looked through your laptop when you were showering yesterday."

"Logan!"

"Aj! Theyre good. Stop panicking. So, the plan, are you down?"

I contemplated it. I mean, I wanted to keep hanging around with them outside of school, they were great, I wanted to help them achieve their dreams, and I did love song writing. I was kind of an escape for me.

"Fine. Now, I need to decide what to wear."

My phone started vibrating, Carlos was ringing again.

"Yeah?"

"Dude, we have ten minutes to get there, hurry up!" He yelled.

"Carlos, Im upstairs, you don't have to call me. Ill be down now Im just fixing my hair."

I wasn't. Id been stood infront of my mirror, fully dressed, makeup done hair done for half hour. I just couldn't go downstairs. I was so fat, so gross, so ew. I always had this mini meltdown before industry parties. Singers, Models, Actresses would be there and I normally felt inadequate. But knowing Kendall would be there too, I felt awful. I stared at myself. I was wearing a bright red strapless dress. Quite short, tight, plain, with black high heeled ankle boots. Id done my usual smokey eyes and had false eyelashes on. Id straightened my normally messy hair and ruffled it, I wasn't one for neatness. I really embodied my normal rock chick image, but id tried to go sexy too, but I felt hideous.

"AJ COME ON!" James' voice seeped under my door. I sighed and walked down the stairs. The boys were all stood at the bottom of the stairs, in skinny black ties and black suits, all ridiculously sexy. They all turned to look at me and stared. They seemed shock, James even had his mouth open.

"What? Is there something on my dress?" I said turning around quickly worried.

"Have you always been this hot?" Carlos said adjusting the tie around his neck.

"Your ass needs an award. Like seriously. That ass is amazing." Logan said staring intently.

"Urm ok." I said confused walking down the bottom few steps. I looked at Kendall who was just looking at me. He looked lost in thought, I waved my hand in front of his eyes. No movement. "Alrighty then." I said moving towards James. "Lets go."

It took us about ten minutes to get to the party. It was poolside. Very glamorous. At the entrance there was a large picture of the boys. I was quite surprised my dad had managed to pull this party off at such short notice, seeing as the audition was only a day ago. The company had decided a sort of welcome party was in order. Though they technically hadn't been signed yet, the future was looking bright. The boys were all shaking hands with executives ad important people, and I went to the one place I belonged. The bar.

"Vodka coke please" I said confidently.

"Sure thing." I never got id'd. I took the drink out his hand and downed it quickly. "Thirsty are we?" The guy behind the bar said.

"Stressed. Another please." I said sitting on the stool.

"I bet you get that from your father." The woman next to me said.

"Well thats a rude comment to come from a stranger." I said sharply, not turning my face. Who was this bitch?

"Not a stranger. Experience."

I turned my head, drink in hand and looked into a familiar face.

"Jesus Christ." I said quietly. Getting up slowly from the chair, a look of disgust on my face. James was suddenly at my side in a shot. Hands on my shoulders stood behind me.

"Aj?" He whispered.

"What are you doing here?" I said angrily to the woman.

"I wanted to see you AJ."

"I think Its a little late for that, mom." I snapped.

This party was going to be more interesting than i thought.


	21. Chapter 21

"I cant do this"

"AJ COME BACK!"

"I cant do this."

"AJ!"

I was walking away, just like she had so many years ago. I wasn't looking up so I was walking into people, barging past pissed off women and men, trying to make my way to the door.

"AJ stop!" James pulled me around so we were now face to face.

"Let me go." I said trying not to cry, trying desperately to break free from his grip.

"AJ please." He looked at me with pleading eyes so I stopped fighting and put my hands over my eyes. "Please don't cry." He said pulling me into a hug.

"Why is she here? I mean why?" I was panting uncontrollably. I was angry. Livid. Horrified.

"Its ok, look ive been through this before with Logan." He said.

"What?" A look of confusing spread across my face.

"His parents got divorced a year or so ago. It was tough for him." I shrugged.

"This isn't the same. My mom, walked out on me, a four year old kid, and left me alone with a dad whose best friend was a bottle of jack." I scrunched my face. I was not going to cry. "Whatever, im over it, wheres the drinks?" I said searching the room.

"Is that a good idea?" He looked at me concerned. I hadn't seen that look before. It was filled with care and love.

"Its always a good idea. Logan, get the tequilas in."

It wasn't a good idea. A round of tequila led to two, then three, then I cant remember. Logan and I were wasted. In all honesty I wasn't sure why Logan had joined in, I think it was to keep me company, after all James said he'd been through something similar. Before I knew it, we were wasted. Blabbering, dancing inappropriately and getting some horrific looks.

"Classic AJ, wasted at a company party!" A girl said to me, she smiled with brilliantly white teeth that contrasted with her tanned skin. Her long chocolate brown hair waved neatly to her chest and she wore a flowing black maxi dress.

"Hi April!" I said smiling back. "April, this is Logan." I pointed to him, who was staring open mouthed at April. "He can speak I think you've just momentarily disabled him." We both laughed as he continued to stare.

"Anyway, I better keep working the room or your dad will have my ass!" She laughed then saw the look on my face. "Fire me AJ, not...that." She laughed again, waved and left.

"She is amazing!" Logan whispered.

"She is yes." I said turning back to the bar, signalling the bartender. "Shes an intern I think shes like 20. Pretty much the only person in the entire company who pays me any attention, including my father" I said as I sipped a dry martini, but by this point, it tasted like water to me. "She's a player though, which I love. I like a girl with a bit of spice." I saw an excited look spread across his face. "Take that lesbian fantasy out of your mind!"

Logan grabbed my hand and lead me to the dancefloor. We stumbled embarrassingly to the crowded floor and he spun me around. Pulling me close we moved to the sound of Michael Buble's 'Save The Last Dance'. We raised eyebrows at eachother in a joking fashion as his hand rested on my butt cheek. I rested mine on the back of his neck. Logan was a very good looking guy and everyone knew it. I could tell we were getting looks. He threw me out in a spin and I tumbled into a couple who were making out. Through tears of uncontrollable laughter I apologised and stumbled back to Logan. We couldn't stop laughing. For the rest of the song, we swung each other around the dance floor violently, and got far too sexual in our bump and grinds. Our heads were close together as we giggled, and before I even realised it we were kissing inbetween didn't mean anything. Its all a blur. I didn't even know what was happening. He spun me around so my back was resting against his front as I scanned the room. I suddenly felt very dizzy.

"I need to sit...yeah." I mumbled as I dragged Logan to a bench poolside. "My head hurts." I slurred.

"Me too. Did we eat something bad?" He had a confused innocent look on his face.

"Maybe. Though" I said mid burp. "My tummy hurts too. Bad salmon."

He nodded in agreement. "Salmon. Yeah. Oh!" He grabbed four drinks off a waiter as he walked past. "Merci!" He yelled to him. "Cheers!" We clinked out glasses and chugged our vodka cokes in a matter of seconds. Messes.

"Golddigger?" He said pointing his head towards a woman sat in dazzling furs.

"Yes."

"There?" To a woman with snake skin boots.

"Wannabe. But no one will have her." We both laughed.

"Her?" He pointed his head to a girl in a black dress, sat on the lap of a tall sandy brown haired guy. I stood up slowly, breathing heavily. Staring, horrified.

"Thats April! And Kendall! What the fuck?" I yelled angrily. "Who the fuck is she!" I mumbled drunkenly. "Im gonna fucking, fuck, the shit" I was now walking, walking towards her.

"AJ?" Logan said, I now realised, I was running.

"YOU SCUM BAG WHOREY FACED PENIS!" I yelled as I dived through the air.

I was suddenly caught in a pair of masculine arms. James arms. "Let me go! Im gonna kick her fucking ass!" I did not sound threatening at all. Looking back, I was slurring so badly, nobody could probably understand what I was saying. "Hes mine!" I yelled. "You fucking spongebob licking scoundrel. Let me go James! Let me go. I have fallen for him and he wants me! Me! Youre disgusting. And gross. Yeah gross. Im gonna rip off her."

James' hand was suddenly over my mouth. I continued to yell but the sound was muffled. I then realised I was being carried out by two larger men. I was thrown outside of the hotel front door and left on the sidewalk.

So there I sat, sat in the stench of shame, embarrassment and sick. Yes to top off the night, id thrown up on myself. Im not sure when, I hoped it had just happened. But to be honest, I had absolutely, no idea.


	22. Chapter 22

I woke up the next morning and grabbed myself a bowl of cereal. My head hurt, god damn it hurt. I wasn't a hundred percent sure how id found the cereal, as I wasn't in my own house. I looked around, I had no idea where I was. The main indicator that this wasn't my house, was the very family feel of this kitchen. Athletics trophies in the cabinet, drawings from childhood on the fridge and smiling family photos. I then realised this was Carlos' kitchen. I switched on the tv that was about the kitchen counter, it was on e! In all honesty id never been a big fan of this channel, I basically lived in the world they talking about, and I didn't belong. Clearly. I looked down and noticed I was wearing a hockey jersey that was too big for me. Carlos' I assumed. But why was I wearing it? Where were my clothes? Why was I even here?

The tv suddenly muted as someone walked in the room. "Good morning!" Carlos said grinning from ear to ear.

"Good isn't the word Id use." I said rubbing my eyes. I was still wearing last nights makeup. Obviously not in last nights condition.

"Hungover?" He said as he sat on the stool infront of me.

"Slightly. Why did I stay over?" I asked curiously. "We didn't...You know..." An awkward pause was broken by a shocked look on Carlos' face.

"Oh no. Nooooo no no no...no."

"Im not sure I appreciate how dead set against that you are." I replied smirking. His face flushed red with embarrassment. "Carlos Im kidding."

"You honestly don't remember coming home?" He said smiling.

"The last thing I remember is...seeing my mom?" I scooped another spoonful of cheerios into my mouth.

"Do you want to talk about that?" He reached across and rested his hand on top of mine.

"No. Not at all." He moved his hand away. "But thanks. So what happened last night?" I said raising my eyebrows.

"Well you were very drunk and.."

I was suddenly distracted by a familiar face on the tv screen behind him. It was me. Shit. "Oh my god Carlos, turn the tv up!" I snatched the remote out of his hand, he was taking too long. "Oh god!" I cried as the lady on the screen started talking.

"A riot broke out at last night's Shell Records party. A party being held to promote their various new signings, was brought to a surprising halt by none other than Steven Shellac's daughter."

"Daughter I didn't even know he had a daughter!" The guy next to her said.

"Well it seems he does, and she seems to be taking a page out of her father's book. Shellac, a recovering alcoholic is now sober, but it seems his daughter, only 18 years old, is not. A drunken brawl was started when young AJ Christmas flung herself at an innocent intern. An eyewitness statement states that Christmas was an intoxicated mess. Barging into people throughout the night, making inappropriate comments and shaming her family name. It seems Hollywood may now have its newest party girl, and if her fathers reputation is anything to go by, then the storm that is AJ Christmas, has only just begun."

Carlos turned off the tv.

"Was that a picture of me, throwing up on myself?" I said quietly through the silence.

"Quite possibly." He said biting his lip. "It was an interesting night."

"I cant believe I did that. Why would I just, attack her?" I asked confused.

"Well she was uh, sat on Kendall's lap and you kindof, well, kicked off about it." I could feel horror spread across my face.

"Carlos, what did I say?"

"Im not a hundred percent sure."

"Did Kendall hear?" I said, not wanting to know the answer. The look on his face, told me that he had. Brilliant. I slammed my head on the kitchen table and left it there. Hung in shame.

I dreaded school normally, but today, it felt so much worse. The thought of seeing Kendall, even James and Logan after my drunken-ness last night was horrifying. But Carlos refused to let me stay a home. He said "Itll be worse if you wait" So here I was, wearing a pair of super short shorts that I borrowed from Carlos' mom. (Who was super skinny and hot) and an old football jersey of Carlos'. I had managed to get last nights makeup off, but I still looked, and felt, pretty disgusting. Luch time was normally my favourite time, but today, my appetite was a a minimum.

"I cannot eat this." I said pushing my plate forward.

"I like not being the hungover one." James said taking a bite of his apple.

"Do you have to crunch so loud?" I sighed as I put my hand on my head.

"Dont worry you're not the only one suffering."

I looked up to see Logan walking towards us. He sat down opposite me and I couldn't help but chuckle. He was grey. Actually grey. His skin contrasted brilliantly with his black tank top and black cap. He was wearing sunglasses, and it wasn't even sunny. "Hi" he whispered in a monotone voice.

"Morning gorgeous." I replied. "What happened to you after I left?" I asked, slowly sipping from my bottle of water.

"He, pulled!" James smirked raising his eyebrows.

"No way! Who?" I asked.

"Some girl called...gaynor...gerry..." James muttered.

"Gabriella?" I said. My smile just got 100 times wider.

"Yeah." Logan grumbled. I couldn't help but laughed. It slipped out, and i couldn't stop.

"What?" James said. "She was hot."

"Yeah, she is hot! Super hot!" I smiled.

"She gave me her number, I think I might go call her." Logan got up and left before I could stop him.

"This is gonna end badly." I said shaking my head.

"How are you doing anyway? You been home yet?" James asked with sympathetic eyes.

"No." I got my cell out of my pocket, and saw the icon of answer phone message. I didn't even want to check it. "My dads probably left me an angry message. Fuck." I put it back in my pocket.

"You know you can stay with me for a couple of days if you need to? Just till things cool down with your dad."

I smiled at James. He was so nice, too nice. Especially too nice for his god damn bitch of a girlfriend, who I could tell would not appreciate me staying over James' house. She would hate it. Probably kick off, start a fight or an argument.

"Yeah, I love that idea!" I replied with a smile.


	23. Chapter 23

I woke up at the sound of the alarm buzzing. The thought of school once again depressed me. The day yesterday had gone fairly quick. I mean, seeing as I was completely dreading it. Id managed to avoid Kendall. Not with ease, a quick dive into the janitor's closet when I saw him walking down the hallway had led to me having my wrist in a brace. I yawned at sat up, rubbing my eyes. Squinting I looked out the window, id forgotten to close the blinds and the sun was seeping in and I could hear the ocean. I suddenly felt a kick in my side, and realised James and I were in the same bed. Nothing sexual. I didn't see James that way, but one thing you should know about me, im a hugger.

"Can we just have a lazy day and not go to school?" I said lying back down.

"Nope!" He suddenly jumped out of bed grabbed my feet and pulled me out so i landed on the floor with a thud.

"OW!" I yelled as he ran out the room.

"Breakfast in five!" His mom yelled up the stairs.

It was so nice how his parents had taken me in. I mean he hadn't explained the situation fully, but then again, his mom hadn't asked questions, she just took my suitcase off me, hugged me and offered me waffles. I wasn't used to this. Family. I mean it all started off this way, kindof. My life was different. I mean we travelled alot because of my mom being a singer, and dad being a record producer at the time. We settled in Vegas and things were great, but things started going south when I was 3. I can't really remember the good times. I grabbed a sweater out of my suitcase and walked down to the kitchen.

I have to say it. James was rich. I mean he wasn't as rich as me. That sounds so big ego'd but it was fact. He was still rich though, he house was huge. Though his was more Edwardian, warm feel whereas mine was minimalistic, modern. I liked it though. I really liked it here. I settled down at the kitchen counter on a stool next to James. His mom stood grabbing her lunch out of the fridge in a very stylish pant suit, coffee in hand, briefcase in the other.

"Right guys, i'm going, see you tonight, fish pie for dinner! AJ sweetie," She leaned in and kissed me on the cheek. "James, look after her." She kissed James. "Oh and remember Kendall's here for the rest of the week so tidy your room!" She smiled as she walked out the door.

I turned to James, wide eyed in horror. He raised his eyebrows and sipped his morning tea.

"JAMES!" I hit him on the shoulder.

"What?" He put his cup down. "I forgot. Honestly."

"So why is he staying here?" I said aggressively buttering my toast.

"His parents have gone on holiday today, they don't trust him." James stared at me. I was clearly struggling with my braced right hand and he softly too my plate off me and buttered the bread.

"Dude im gonna have to go home." I said ruffling my hair.

"No youre not. Look Kendall is totally cool about it all." He smiled.

"Really?" I sai dhopefully.

"Well no, you acted like a psycho. But he found it more funny than scary, which is a good thing."

"Is it, really?" I said sarcastically. "Im leaving. Now."

"AJ," He grabbed my arm as I stood up. "He doesn't care. Kendall is too sweet and caring to think of the things you said in any way other than good. He thought it was funny."

"And to clarify, nothing was happening between me and that girl." I suddenly dropped the plate id been holding and started stammering breathlessly. "Breath AJ." He spoke to coolly and calmly with a beautiful smile on his face. Meanwhile I stood there mouth open like a fish. "Your mom let me in." They did that weird slap hand-shake thing that guys do that no female can. "Cute pjs." He winked at me cheekily and I felt my face flush red.

"Shower." Was the only word I could squeeze out before I ran upstairs.

I couldn't believe this was happening. I was trapped, in a car, with the guy I had drunkenly confessed my feelings for, and the guy, who I had tried to drunkenly beat someone up infront of. It was awkward, just totally awkward. James was sat in the back after he insisted that I couldn't. I knew he was doing this on purpose, his ridiculous grin at me hopping in the front with Kendall proved it. Why was he pushing so hard for this to happen? But I couldn't help thinking why I was freaking out so much. I mean, Kendall had said he was falling for me, then I said I was falling for him, surely this should get things rolling. Things should be happening between us. But, they weren't. I hadn't been in this situation before. Not just the whole hes being really confusing thing. But I wasn't used to being, the centre of attention. I was always the friend. I say always, I didn't have many friends, due to staying in a place for no longer than half a year, but even then, I lived in the friend zone. I majored in the friend zone. I was frickin president of it. But this situation, I just didn't know how to handle it. We pulled up at school. We all had a free period morning so we were gonna rehearse. My dad had given the boys one of my songs to learn (not that any of them, except Logan, knew it was mine) and it was called Count on You.


	24. Chapter 24

This would be the first time id see my dad since the party and I could tell, even before id entered the room, he was angry. I stood in front of the glass door. Looking in. I hovered my hand over the door handle. Contemplating turning back when i felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Itll be ok." Kendall whispered. I didn't turn around to look but I saw his face creep into my peripherals.

"How do you know that?" I said quietly.

"Because I'm here."He replied. I reached my hand up to put it on top of his, but nothing. He'd gone. Dick.

I turned door handle and walked in. There were more people in the room than Id expected. A group of girls my age were huddled in the corner. All wearing teeny spanx and sports bras. I looked down at my Metallica crop top and lycra leggings, feeling very inadequate. Carlos ran over and gave me a hug. I smiled. I loved Carlos.

"Who are all these people?" I asked as we walked over to the rest of the guys.

"Well James invited someone and she brought friends." I noticed Carlos was avoiding my eyes and his voice trailed off.

"No. Please tell me he didn't?!" I turned around to see Lucy draped over him. I could feel my face screw up into a scowl.

"I told him not to." Logan said as we approached. He put his left arm around me and hugged. "What happened to your hand?" He said pointing to my brace.

"Hide and seek injury." James said smiling. I didn't return it. "AJ you remember Lucy."

"I think so, I see you still remember me." I smiled slightly pointing to the faint bruise on her cheekbone. I heard Kendall splutter a laugh so Carlos elbowed him in the ribs, though he was also smirking.

"Heard about your drunken mishap. Following in daddies alcoholic footsteps are we? No wonder your mother left you." Lucy said snidely followed by the giggles of her bitchy friends.

"Lucy, stop it." James said.

"But babe look what she did to me!" She said turning his face to hers. Pulling it close so they were gracing noses.

"Yeah I know." He mumbled in return.

"Aww at least ive got you to stick up for me. Even after all the embarrassing things you told me she confessed to Kendall at that party, she still cant get him! Tragic." She laughed. Cackled I should say like the witch she is. But I couldn't even focus on that. James had been talking about me.

"Lucy." James said sternly.

"I mean, most guys would jump at the chance of a girl offering themselves to her, but nobody wants her!"

Kendall suddenly stepped forward. Before I knew it, his hands were on either side of my face, he pulled me into a deep kiss. Passionate. I was shocked but sunk into it straight away. It was frustrating, confusing, but amazing. We pulled away and just stood staring at each other. Lucy was mumbling something under her breath but I couldn't be sure of what she said. The boys all moved away and just left us.

"Just for show right?" I said quietly. He looked confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Come on guys lets start!" My dad voice boomed through the air. He didn't sound happy. I turned away from Kendall and walked over to join the crowd.

"Right, before we start any kind of recording, I want to make sure that you can perform the songs we've got well enough, after all theres no point recording a song if you cant perform it live. So we've got a song here," He threw 4 scores of music at the boys. "Its like a ballad but with a beat. Youre gonna learn it, then learn a routine and we'll see if its good enough. AJ?" My dad said my name, but didn't even look at me. "You take it."

I bit my tongue, trying not to get upset. "Ok, piano." I pointed the guys over. The girls tried to follow. "Im sorry, but this is gonna be a lot easier without you guys around."

Lucy began to open her mouth, another ridiculously bitchy comment I imagine but surprisingly James cut her off. "She's right, just sit over there."

I sat down on the stool and stretched my fingers over the piano. I looked a the sheet music and smiled. I liked this song. It was some of my best work. Id written it about Kendall obviously. Just looking at the lyrics it was obvious. But Kendall didn't know id written it, so I was safe. I saw Logan smile.

"This is a really great song." He said. "The uh, author should be proud." He winked subtly at me and I smirked. Why was he such a good friend?

"Right urm, Ive got it down that James sings the opening lines." I said.

"Can you play it once for me, just so I can get an outline?" He replied staring intently at the music.

"Urm." I looked around the room, I caught Logan's eye and he nodded with a smile. He boys had never really heard me sing. Not properly. "Ok it goes, Now I'm about to give you my heart, but remember this one thing, Ive never been in love before so you gotta go easy on me." I looked at and he was staring. They all were. Logan was the only one smiling, nodding still.

"Why are you not signed?!" James said hands in the air.

"Because I cant sing." I said looking away.

"Are you fricking kidding?!" Carlos said.

"Ive had this conversation with her before guys." My dad suddenly said patting my shoulder. "She'd be huge."

"She already is." Lucy said snidely. Ouch, that one hurt.

"Urm anyway," I said, I could hear my voice cracking. Dont cry. Do not fucking cry. "You ready to go?"

James smiled sympathetically then started singing.

"Guys." My dad stepped forward. "Ive got an idea. How about we turn this into a duet?" My eyes went wide. Oh god. "I just think this song could work nicely as a like question and answer song."

"YES!" Logan yelled. I glared at him. "I mean, yeah that would be cool. Who'd sing it? I was thinking, maybe the uh song writer could put a lot of amazing emotion into the song." He bit his lip to stop laughing. I mouthed the word asshole to him.

"Excellent idea Logan!" My dad smiled. "Lucy? How about we give it a try?" Lucy walked forward smiling from ear to ear.

"What?!" Kendall Carlos and Logan all said simultaneously.

"I wrote it, its not my best work, but I think we could have a hit! Especially if I sing on it too." James stared wide eyed at her, then smiled. "I wrote it for you baby!" She said looking at him.

I felt my heart drop into my stomach. My breathing became fast and erratic. I could see my face reflected on Logan's. What the fuck was going on?!


	25. Chapter 25

I was so confused. Confused, angry, upset. I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder and before I knew it I was being led out of the room. I turned to face my dad.

"What the hell? Lucy's song. Are you frickin' kidding me?!" I hissed angrily.

"AJ, you said you didn't want to be involved, Lucy wanted to be a part of the Big Time Rush movement, it seemed like a perfect situation." He started pacing the hallway.

"Perfect situation? Youre going to ruin my life!" I was livid. I could feel my face going red. "That girl, is the one who beat me up!"

"From the looks of it AJ, you beat her up." He tilted his head in an 'im disappointed in you' way.

"Hell yeah I did, I kicked her ass, but she got a few hits too. God dad I cannot believe you're doing this! She bullies me! You're encouraging her!" I punched the wall angrily. Then grabbed my wrist, forgot about the brace. Damn that hurt.

"Aj." My dad put his hands on my wrist with a concerning look on his face. "Im not doing his to hurt you."

"I told you," I moved away from him. "How much I hate her. Yet not only did you bring her along, but you're...replacing me with her."

"You didn't want to be"

"Even if I didn't, you could've just said a random producer wrote their songs, any one in the world could've, but you chose her. You're...punishing me." I said hurt.

"You embarrassed me, and the company at that party AJ." I shook my head in disbelief. Id said he was punishing me, but I hoped, somewhere inside, that this was all a big mistake.

"You know what, maybe now I know why mom left." I walked back into the room calmly.

Logan ran up to me straight away.

"What happened? I couldn't hear yelling. Did you yell at him?" He said frantically.

"Nope." I put my hands on my face. "Im being punished for my actions at the party."

"Thats ridiculous." Logan said angrily.

"I guess. Its all my fault really. I wanted this." I was being sarcastic and Logan could tell.

"You wanted Kendall not to find out youre the songwriter. You didn't want Lucy to be involved."

"I know."

"I mean shes evil to you."

"I know."

"Truely horrible, she picks on you, makes you feel small, inadequate, fat, ugly.."

"I KNOW." I snapped. "Sorry. I just...dont know what to do now."

"About what?" Carlos had appeared out of nowhere. I looked around, everyone else was still huddled around Lucy. I looked at Carlos, he was so innocent.

"AJ is the one really writing the songs, she didn't want anyone to know because they're about Kendall." Logan said quickly.

"Logan!"

"Im sorry, but come on, Its Carlos, he'll never tell." I shrugged my shoulders, he was right.

"Really?! I knew Lucy couldn't write that! I sit next to her in English, she asked me how to spell orange."

"I don't understand why just telling the truth isn't an option?" Logan said looking at me intently. "I mean, you know Kendall likes you."

"Liked. Past tense, i probably ruined everything at that party. Ill look like a massive stalker if he finds out ive been writing songs about him too!" I rubbed my hands on my cheeks in frustration. "I mean, if I cant be with him, then I want to be his friend. I've ruined any chance I had, I don't wanna ruin everything else too."

Logan and Carlos both looked at eachother, sympathetic looks on their faces, nodded, then hugged me at the same time. I laughed. They were amazing.

"Now shall we go rehearse." I smiled weakley.

The rehearsal seemed to take , was not the best singer. She wasn't terrible, but there would definetly be a need for some autotune, and I was not afraid to tell her that.

"You're not hitting the right notes." I said. I spoke calmly, and not snidely, I mean, I wanted to be the bigger person here. "It sounds terrible." Sort of.

"Well Alyson I'd know what notes they are as I wrote it, so Im definetly doing it right." She said back bitchely.

"My name isn't Alyson for one, and two, the notes your hitting, are clashing and im pretty sure only dogs can hear them, so you either wrote it wrong, or you're dumber than I thought." I said this all cooly with a sweet smile on my face. She just stared back with a look of fire.

"This isn't working." Kendall said. "It sounds awful, maybe...AJ could sing it?"

I stared at him wide eyed.

"I mean, it would be easier to sing a love song to someone whos not a super villain." He smiled at me sweetly. I wasn't sure if that was meant as a compliment to me.

"NO!" Lucy barked.

"Down boy." I whispered a little loud. Kendall and Carlos both laughed.

"MY SONG. I WROTE IT, I SING IT!" She yelled as if speaking to someone partially deaf. "Are you retarded or something? She cant sing!" She was all up in Kendalls face. He ust stood there, looking at her as if there was a bad smell in the room.

"I think we need 5 minutes to cool off." My dad said. "Lets take a break guys."

Lucy stormed off and Kendall stood staring after her, shaking his head in disgust.

"Thanks for trying to stick up for me." I said smiling from the side of my mouth. "I appreciate it." I raised my hand, I had planned a friendly pat on the back, but looking at him, all I wanted to do was grab his ass and throw him ontop of me in a sexual frenzy. Instead I put my hand on his cheek and stroked it with my thumb, smiled, and walked away.

James caught up with me at the vending machine.

"AJ!" He smiled at me brightly.

"Whats up? You look like an exctable puppy." I giggled slightly.

"I just...this is amazing right! Lucy, wrote this song, for me! Its gonna be a hit, its amazing!" He was speaking fast and brightly.

"Yeah." I said bluntly, turning back to the machine.

"AJ, I know she seems like, well a bit nasty at times, but she doesn't mean it. I mean, I considered breaking it off with her, because of how she treated you. But this song, its so full of love, it just shows the true her." I stared at James in disbelief. He was going to break up with her, this is amazing! "But now, I couldn't think of anything worse to do. I belong with her. She, she makes me so happy AJ. This song, its brought us back together." He smiled at me brightly and I tried to force a smile. He hugged me quickly and walked away. My smile faded slightly as I felt myself start to cry. How could I come clean now? James had been through a lot, or so Logan had told me. Lucy made him happy, and her writing this song had saved their relationship, which in turn, mde James happy. He was my best friend, and no matter how much it killed me, I wanted him to be happy.


	26. Chapter 26

The day had been long and stressful. I took it upon myself to try and be nice to Lucy, but unsurprisingly I had failed. Im sorry, but I was provoked! I tried my hardest to play nice, but when someones telling you to step lighter because youre making the earth wobble, its only a matter of time before you dive across the room...try to scratch her eyes out...and have to get held back by your best friend...or three.

It was now dinner time and I was exhausted. A quick shower to waken me up and I was sat at the table. Logan and Kendall sat opposite me,James next to me. Logan had decided to tag along, at my request. I was worried James was going to be mad at me.

We sat eating our spaghetti in silence.

"So, you like the song?" James said smiling at me.

"Yeah." I said quietly. "Its nice."

"I never knew she had it in her." James said twirling his spaghetti on his fork.

"I think its really well written. Whoever wrote it is beyond talented." Logan said smiling and speaking loudly. "I think they should be very proud of themselves. Theyve clearly written it about someone so important." I reached my leg out and kicked Logan, except, I missed.

"Ouch!" Kendall yelped, looking at me. "What was that for?"

"Twitch." I answered, shooting a glare at Logan.

"Thanks Logs, Ill tell her you said that." James smiled again.

"Please don't." Logan whispered but I don't think James heard. Kendall gave the two of us a suspicious look. "Do you know if she's written any other number one hits for us James?"

"No, i mean I didn't even know she'd written this one. I didn't even know she wrote songs!" James replied happily.

"Isnt that a little odd!" Logan said leaning forward. "You've never seen her play guitar, touch a piano, hadn't even seen her pick up a pen, yet here she is! The Adele of Hollywood Heights."

"What're you implying?" James said confused.

"Just its very strange isn't it."

"Logan. A word." I said angrily, standing up. Grabbing his arm I pulled him out the room. As soon as we were out he started laughing uncontrollably. "Stop laughing!" But I couldn't help but crack a smile.

"Im sorry but how naive is he?!" He leaned against the wall. "Lucy couldn't write her address let alone a song like that."

"And stop, yaknow saying that stuff about the song." I said awkwardly.

"What, complimenting it?"

"Its makes me feel, weird."

"Why?" He said confused.

"Because its not true." I leaned on the wall next to him.

"You are the most annoying person Ive ever met." He turned his head towards me. "But Im glad I met you." He pulled me into a head lock. "Love you."

"Love you too babes." I said, I thought I heard the door move behind us, but when I looked no one was there.

I was so tired that night, Logan had left about an hour after dinner and Kendall, James and I had decided on an early night. I once again fell asleep in James' bed watching a movie. It was a little odd, watching bad boys, sat on James' bed, in between James and Kendall. I assumed I had fallen asleep first as I woke up around 2am, to find I was under the sheets, next to James with Kendall on the floor next to me. He had been acting strange tonight, almost as if he was angry at me.

I fell back to sleep, a deep sleep and was on the verge of waking a few hours later. I heard the doorbell go and a high pitched voice. I assumed it was James' cousin. He often came over in the morning for a breakfast chat, he was so cute. I then heard footsteps run up the stairs. Short and dainty. Then the door opened. I didn't bother to open my eyes. I couldn't be bothered with playtime. Ill just go back to sleep, I thought to myself.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?! WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?"

Ok. That didn't sound like James' 8 year old male cousin. That was a definite female.

"JAMES YOU ASSHOLE WHAT IS THAT BITCH DOING IN YOUR BED!?"

Ugh, I definitely didn't want to open my eyes. It was Lucy.

"ARE YOU CHEATING ON ME?!"

I suddenly realised why she was so angry. I was in bed, in my skimpy pjs, with her boyfriend. Most likely cuddling, and he was shirtless.

This did not look great.

**where my reviews at? (: ps thinking of starting a new story after this finishes, you guys game to read?**


	27. Chapter 27

"Lucy calm down!" James said diving out of the bed. I pulled the blanket over my head and decided I'd just ignore this drama. My hand flopped out the side of the bed and I felt someone's in mine. I realised it was Kendall, rolled over to the other side of the bed and pulled him in. He hopped in obligingly.

"See and now she's getting her claws into Kendall! Slut!"

"Its 6am!" I yelled angrily from under the blanket. "I fell asleep in James' bed. No big deal."

"No big deal!" She screamed. I all of a sudden felt something grasp my leg and pull me out of the bottom of the bed. Landing with a bang on James' hard wood floor.

"What the fuck?!" I yelled angrily. "You wanna go again?! Kendall, hold my shit." I threw him my bracelet. I then noticed he too was shirtless. Man he was ripped.

"No, no you two are not fighting in my house." James said standing between us.

"She slept in your bed! I should kill her!" Lucy yelled at the top of her lungs.

"He's stood right next to you, you don't have to scream." I said calmly rubbing my eyes.

"One more comment and Ill...Ill"

"Win the stuttering Olympics?" I said wide eyed. "I'll just kick your ass again."

"AJ, you're not helping." James said, under his voice, turning his head to me.

"I'm not trying to. I was all too happy to go back to sleep but SHE pulled me out. She wants a fight not me." I belly flopped onto the bed in frustration.

"Lucy please." I rolled over on to my back to see James almost begging Lucy not to leave. I shook my head in shock. "Come on baby, this is nothing, shes nothing. Absolutely nothing to me."

I sat up at that. "Thanks James." I picked up a pair of pants off the floor and walked out the room.

"Aj!" I heard him say apologetically but I was gone. I didn't bother to grab shoes, headed out the back door onto the beach.

I started walking fast. I was crying. A lot. I was almost breathless. Why did I feel so betrayed? It felt like James was choosing Lucy over me, which he was totally entitled to do. I mean, id known him what, a month? Yet I was standing here as if my life long friend had pushed me aside. I guess id gotten too attached to him. But I felt like the attachment, was appropriate, because he was everything to me. He was me, but the guy version. He was allowed to pick his girlfriend over me. They'd been together for a year. I started to think that I'd maybe made a mistake running out, so I stopped power walking and turned back to look at James' house. But Kendall was there.

"I came to see if you were ok." He said. Still shirtless. I wiped my cheeks frantically, hoping my morning panda eyes weren't too bad, and that I didn't have morning breath.

"I'm fine."

"You walk pretty fast." He said cooly.

"I used to do athletics." I said bluntly in reply. "I'm fine though, you can go back."

"No ill stay. Why are you so upset?" I looked around. The beach was abandoned. Not surprising for 6 in the morning.

"Im tired." I said. He continued to stare at me, clearly my answer wasn't adequate. "Tired of, this. Drama." I sat down in the sand.

"In all fairness," Kendall said sitting next to me. "You have caused most of this."

"You're really not good at the whole, making people feel better are you?"

"I mean, you've turned our lives upside down."

"Still not helping."

"Let me finish." He said smiling. "You've changed everything. I mean, before you, James was wrapped up in Lucy. She controlled him. Logan barely left his house 'cause he was so caught up in his parent's nasty divorce. Carlos was shy and me. Well I've always been this awesome." He smiled brightly and it made me giggle. "But seriously, you've fucked up my head, but James is a better person 'cause of you. He knows it, Lucy knows it. That's why she got so angry, she couldn't care less about you being in James' bed. I mean she knows you're not into James; she just wants to have her claws in him, know his every move. And she's sinking them back in every day now that she's part of the band."

I bit my lip in frustration and looks out to the horizon. Had I really changed that much with them? It made me feel good to know id had a positive impact and that I actually appeared on their radar. This rarely happened with me. I stood up and faced Kendall.

"I'll go back."

"Good." He said getting up and turning to walk back.

"Kendall, how have I fucked up your head?" I said the words without even wanting to. I blurted them out, screamed them slightly. I didn't even want to ask it, but my heart was clearly in charge of my mouth.

"I thought you liked me, I mean, you told me you did. Yet, yesterday you told Logan you loved him. Thought you were different, but you're like everyone else." He said it so calmly, without any real emotion. As if he was telling me what he bought at the grocery store today. This made me angry.

"One, yeah i told you I liked you but did you do anything about it. No. You've been giving me mixed signals all over the place. One minute you tell my dad you're falling for me, the next you're walking away. And two, Logan is my friend, nothing else. I told him I loved him because I do. As a friend. Like I love Carlos, or James, or my dog." I spoke fast and frantically. I started laughing in disbelief. "I mean how can you even think I have any feelings for Logan after everything that's happened. I attempted to beat up a girl over you. I embarrassed myself publicly. I lost my relationship with my father over how I felt. I mean I've even been writing all these songs, that you're singing about how much I like you!"

I clapped my hands to my mouth. Oh. God.


	28. Chapter 28

"What're you talking about?" Kendall said, tilting his head to the side, confused. I turned on my heels and started walking, fast. "AJ slow up!" But I carried on walking. What had I done? It slipped out. I hadn't meant it too. This seemed to be happening more frequently. Me getting angry and saying stuff I really didn't want to.

"AJ." I felt him grab my arm, so I stopped walking, but didn't turn around. I needed a second, so I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Be brave, I told myself. So I turned.

"What?" I said smiling weakly.

"What songs are you talking about?" He looked confused.

"What songs do you think?" I said quietly, avoiding his eyes.

"But Lucy.."

"Is a liar." I cut him off mid sentence.

"I fucking knew it! Bitch."He turned and looked out at the sea. "As if she could've written anything that amazing. Shit!" He laughed to himself.

"Amazing?" I said quietly.

He turned back to look at me, he wasn't laughing anymore.

"Why have you let her take the credit? You crazy?!" He said loudly.

"Don't yell at me! Can we sit?" I sat down anyway. I was exhausted. I could see this going into either a calm conversation or an angry shout match. I figured we couldn't fight sat down. So he sat next to me.

"Can you put my sweater on, your um, abs are distracting me." I said wide eyed. He laughed slightly pulling my sweater over my head and putting it on. Luckily it wasn't even mine, it was James' that id grabbed on the run out. I pulled down my basketball vest id been wearing to sleep, a little lower, it was way too big, so I pulled it over my knees as my shorts were rather skimpy and showing without the covering of James' sweater.

"So?" He looked at me, leaning forward, his elbow on his crossed leg.

"My dad offered me a job." I looked out at the sea. Kendall was beautiful, but I could tell this would be an embarrassing conversation. "He asked if I wanted to write some songs for you guys. He had found my like notebook in my room, which is surprising; I didn't even know he knew where our house was let alone my room." I added bitchely. I looked back at Kendall, expecting him to into really be listening, but he was, intently. He was staring at me, it felt like he was almost, looking inside of me, it made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. "I wanted to be involved any way I could. I mean, I've never had, friends." He laughed a little at that. "Shut up!" I hit him playfully. "I mean I'm almost like an army brat, I change schools all the time, when I arrive, before my seat is even warm, my dad's shot off to somewhere else and I'm carried along like excess baggage. I like spending time with you guys. I know firsthand that, the minute people get famous, they bail. Not just from my dad. I mean I had a group of friends, who I introduced to the company, they were so friendly, then the second they got a deal, I didn't exist anymore. I didn't want that to happen this time. Not again, not with...you. So I said yes."

"But you haven't said why you kept it a secret, let Lucy take the credit for your music?" He was looking at me more intently now, so I looked away. To my surprise he suddenly appeared, sat in front of me. "Don't look away." He said. My heart began to race.

"Like I said before."

"'Cause they're about me? Why would that matter?"

"Because, it's awkward." I looked down at my hands, and started playing with my bracelets.

"You make things awkward." He said. I looked up at him and he was smiling at me. "I take it as a compliment AJ."

"A compliment is something you give grandma when she's got a new sweater. It's not really the desired effect." I tilted my head to the side and smiled slightly. "But whatever."

"So, are you gonna come clean now?" He asked, his expression changing from a grin, to a more serious look.

"Why would I do that?" I asked, so casually Kendall's eyes went wide.

"Because, I know now?"

"James doesn't." He shook his head and laughed in disbelief and disgust. "Look I've almost ruined his relationship with her today. The fact that she writes the songs is the only string that's holding them together."

"But she's lying to him!"

"He loves her." I replied quietly. "I don't wanna be the reason for him not being happy."

"So you'll sacrifice your own happiness?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"Dont you ever just, want others to be happy? Like, you have an opportunity to make them happy, I mean wouldn't you do the same?"

"Not if it meant I couldn't be happy."

"I'm happy when he's happy."

"But you're not. I mean, you hate Lucy and she's using your friendship with James against you, to 1 keep him and 2. Take credit for your work." He was getting angry, but I wasn't sure at who.

"Shit happens." I smiled weakly and looked back out at sea.

"You're so..."

"So what?" I said looking at him.

"Different." He reached forward and moved a strand of hair that had fallen in front of my eyes.

"To what?" I asked nervously.

"Iv'e just...never met someone like you." He tilted his head to the side and smiled. I smiled back.

He was totally intoxicating. And I was so addicted.

**are you guys losing interest in this one? just looking at views and reviews and stuff, let me know pm or review or whatever :D  
**


	29. Chapter 29

We walked back to James' house in silence. I saw Kendall reach out for my hand every now and again, but take his hand back with a confused look on his face. I opened the back door, no sound. I turned to look at Kendall, he shrugged his shoulders. I walked through the kitchen, grabbing an apple out of the fruit bowl on my way past.

"Do you think he's gone over Lucy's?" I asked.

"Doubt it. His cars still here." Kendall said pointing out the front window. "James?"

"Don't call him; he'll think I have something to say."

"Stop being a pussy." He said throwing a banana at my face. I caught it and laughed. He bounded across the room and grabbed me by the waist, picking me up and spinning around with me. We both laughed as he threw me round the room.

Then James ran in, a look of distress on his face. Kendall put me down softly.

"James I'm sorry about storming out. You don't have to look so upset its fine." I smiled at him. "See, no sad faces."

Something was wrong. He looked at me, panting almost, a phone in his hand. His head looked a little sweaty and his mouth was hanging open, as if he was struggling to speak.

"James?" Kendall said stepping forward, his smile gone. "James, come on."

"I've been calling you for like an hour."

"I'm sorry we just got talking about,"

"Stuff." I said interrupting Kendall, giving him a look. "I didn't feel my cell go off? Did yours?" I looked to Kendall.

"I tried to look for you, I couldn't find you anywhere." James looked like he was about to burst into tears. He grabbed his hair, stressfully. "AJ, you need to come with me."

I looked to Kendall whose expression of confusion was mirrored on my face. I turned back to James, I was starting to panic.

"What's wrong?" I whispered.

"It's your mom."

I sat in my room. I couldn't cry anymore. Not that I'd cried in the first place. I think it was shocked out of me.

Heart attack they said. It surprised me. I thought she was heartless. I looked down at my clothes. I was still in the basketball vest, and it had been two days. My hair was in a "Miley bun" but messy. My face was without makeup and I hadn't brushed my teeth today. My curtains were drawn so it was dark, and also 1pm. Paul whimpered as he sat on my legs. I stroked him softly. I'd gone back to my house the day that she died. But my dad wasn't here, apparently he was "so emotional" that Sophie had to take him on a Barbados getaway ASAP. He didn't care, he just wasn't good at handling death, or people leaving. So he left the situation instead. Coward. I wasn't sure if I was sad. I mean like I said, I hadn't cried. I hadn't properly spoken to the woman since I was four, and I doubt we had a proper conversation. But after all, she was my mom and I guess on some deep dark corner of my sick, twisted little heart, I love her...loved her.

I heard a clatter of plates downstairs. The guys were making lunch. They'd pretty much moved in since we left the hospital that day, though I hadn't left my room to see them. There was a soft knock on the door. I didn't bother saying anything, he'd come in anyway.

Logan's head peeped around the door. He was carrying a tray with a bowl of soup on it. I didn't even look at him; I was staring at the wall. Like I had been for the past 48 hours.

"You look like you haven't slept." He said quietly.

"I haven't." I replied. "And I'm not hungry."

"You've gotta eat." He sat next to me, lifted up his hand and stroked my hair. "Are you ok?" He whispered.

"I'm fine. Do I even look upset?" I said bluntly, not looking at him.

"Well kind of."

"I haven't even cried." I said back. "Does that make me heartless? Maybe I'm more like my mother than I even thought."

"You're not heartless." He moved his hand down onto my back and cuddled me. "You're just grieving."

"But I'm not," I said. "I mean, I'm not even sure I care. How horrifying is that?"

"You barely knew her, she was more like someone who came into your life and left, she gave birth to you but she wasn't a mother." Logan said softly. "You'll get over this. In time."

I finally turned to him and he smiled, raising his hand and putting it on my cheek, he stroked my softly with his thumb.

"Will you be ok tonight or do you need me to stay here with you?" I looked at him confused. "Its Carlos' birthday party."

"Oh, shit." I replied. "I've totally lost track of time. What time does it start, can you drive me?" He looked at me wide eyed.

"You're...gonna come?" He asked. "AJ. Your mom just died. You haven't left this room in 2 days. You haven't even brushed your teeth this morning."

"So what," I got up from my seat and pulled the curtains open. Squinting at the sunlight. "Fuck this. Fuck this fucking room. Fuck being depressed."

"I don't think it's a good idea." He began to say.

"Well fuck you then." I walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower.

"Just, don't do anything stupid ok?" He shouted.

"Would I ever?"


	30. Chapter 30

I had no idea what was going on, my head felt numb. Id got to the party about an hour late, as Logan had to help me dress. Id started drinking about an hour after Logan told me about the party, so I was already pretty wrecked.

"You're so stupid." Logan said shaking his head, helping me put on my hot pink strapless dress. Id somehow managed to do my usual smokey eye makeup and paint my nails black. I was impressed with myself. My hair was messy curly, but luckily the look worked. I didn't trust myself with straightners. He knelt down to put on my black high heels. "I told you to not do anything stupid."

"I haven't." I replied sternly.

"You're already wrecked and we haven't even got there." He shook his head again. "And heels probably aren't the best idea." He stood up in front of me and held out his hand. I grabbed it firmly and pulled myself up, stumbling to the side, Logan caught me.

"AJ."

"Don't." I cut him off. "I need to go."

He looked at me sympathetically. "Fine." He replied. "Just, don't leave my side."

"Ok dad." I replied laughing.

The party music was blasting and people were dancing all over the place. I could barely move around the house it was so full. I held on to Logan as he took off my shoes for me. He was right, I was stumbling all over the place. I walked into the kitchen briskly and poured myself a drink. Vodka and Coke. Though it was pretty much Vodka, with a splash of soda. I chugged in down in a matter of seconds and wiped my mouth with the back of my hand. I heard Logan sigh but I ignored him and poured another. Within a matter of seconds that too was gone.

"AJ." Someone put their hand on my shoulder. I assumed it was Logan with another "stop doing this" look so I didn't bother to turn, but suddenly, they turned me around, very harshly. It wasn't Logan. "Looking hot." Diego raised his eyebrows at me. Yes he was dark, handsome and Spanish. But he was a creep. One of those I'm so into myself that everyone else is a piece of crap people.

"Why are you even talking to me?" I said leaning backwards to get away from him.

"Why do you think?" He smiled, reaching his arm around me, squeezing my ass. My mouth dropped open, he was so fucking rude. I reached out my hand and grasped his junk in a clenched fist.

"I think, you're a pompous asshole. Who should stay out of my way." He let out a yelp and I let go. But then he smiled again.

"You'll get it, eventually." He said as he walked away, smirking. I stared after him confused, grabbing my glass off the counter. I looked at it, there was something at the bottom. I swear id finished it off? I grabbed a bottle of tequila anyway and poured it in. I must've been mistaken.

I stumbled out of the kitchen and into the lounge. I looked around the room. How could I have been in the same school of Carlos for a while now, yet know so little people. I walked forward pushing through people.

"Watch it bitch." Some girl yelled as I stumbled into her, spilling her drink over herself.

"Yeah I will watch as I kick your ass Jessica Simpson." I slurred in reply.

"Come here." A familiar voice said, as he grabbed me, and put me over his shoulders, heading o the sofa. He threw me down in the empty space and sat next to me. "Why do you feel the need to fight everyone when drunk?" Kendall said smiling.

"Im angry, like the hulk." I said, "Grrr" I added putting on a, what I thought was a scary face, but Kendall just laughed. I reached out and put my hands on the back of his neck. "Kiss me."

He did as I said. He kissed me softly and slowly. It only lasted a couple seconds. We broke away and rested our foreheads on each others.

"You shouldn't be here." He said quietly.

"I don't want to stay locked up forever." I replied softly.

He lifted his hand and stroked my cheek.

"Babe. You stink of booze." We both laughed as I hiccup'd.

"I may have got a bit drunk at home, and." I stopped speaking suddenly, throwing my head back. "Woah." I whispered. My head felt so light. My limbs started to feel absent from my body, the room seemed more vibrant, colourful.

"AJ?" Kendall said, but his voice sounded very distant. "AJ, whats wrong?"

"I...I." I was breathing deeply. I could feel my heart racing, pumping in my ears loudly.

"AJ." He grabbed both sides of my face and made me look at him. I could feel my head dropping, it felt so heavy. He motioned his arm and someone ran over. They both looked at me concerned, but to me, their heads were blurring. I was seeing double. Everything was spinning.

I stood up slowly and walked to the garden. The fresh air hit me like a brick wall, I stumbled back slightly. The world was spinning too fast. What was happening to me, this wasn't alcohol, this was more, more intense, stronger, scarier. What was it?

I then felt two hands on my shoulder. I closed my eyes for a second and my knees buckled, but the person grabbed me.

"Told you you'd get it." The voice whispered.

"No...no...no." I whispered pleading, but I couldn't even seem to muster up the energy to speak let alone get away from his strong grip on me. "No..." I muttered again. But he wasn't listening as he took me inside.


	31. Chapter 31 Penultimate Chapter

We didn't get very far into the house before we were stopped.

"What's going on?" I recognised James' voice, but my eyelids felt heavy and I couldn't really see.

"None of your business." Diego replied angrily, pulling me to his side like a rag doll.

"AJ are you ok?" James said. I didn't reply. I couldn't, my head was spinning. Diego had put something in my drink. Oh god.

"She's fine, come on." Diego grabbed my wrist tightly and pulled me forward. I stumbled and fell in a heap on the floor.

"What the hell have you done to her?" James yelled angrily, kneeling next to me, picking up my head.

"She's just wasted." Diego said.

James stroked my forehead and looked at me intently. "Her pupils are huge."

Logan barged his way past some people, a crowd had been forming, and he accidently pushed Diego. Suddenly a small clear package fell out of Diego's pocket. A little package filled with white pills. Logan and James both looked at the floor, and their expressions changed. Looks of pure anger and hatred wiped across their faces. Logan dived towards Diego but someone got there first. Kendall had Diego by the throat up against the wall.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, you lifeless piece of crap." Kendall hissed. I lay on the floor my head on James' lap, watching the drama unfold. Diego tried to struggle free from Kendall's grip but he held him tightly. I could see him clenching his fists, ready to punch Kendall at any moment. Carlos was suddenly here and pulled Kendall off him.

"Come on man." Carlos said in his ear.

"He drugged AJ! He drugged her and was gonna...you bastard!" He couldn't even speak properly, he was almost shaking from anger. Carlos let go of Kendall suddenly and punched Diego in the face, and he dropped to the floor. All of a sudden there was a surge of bodies, all attacking eachother. It was crazy. I just lay in the middle of the floor watching as James, Carlos, Logan and Kendall all fought for my honour. Diegos friends were all big and scary, but my boys were all hockey players. They knew how to kick ass. Carlos, though shorter than the others certainly knew how to throw a punch. It was a frenzy, hectic, even girls were fighting each other and I had no idea why. I could feel myself flicking in and out of consciousness and as I opened my eyes a couple minutes later the music was switched off and everyone was staring.

"Get out." He said to Diego and his boys. "Alright, dramas over."

He picked Diego up by his collar and threw him towards the door. With a middle finger held in the sky Diego opened the door and left. The crowd dispersed and then all remaining eyes were back to me.

"She's got cold sweats." James said wiping my forehead with a cloth. "Fuck she looks awful."

"Thanks." I replied.

"How do you feel?" He asked.

"I don't know, weird." I sat up quickly and held my hands to my mouth.

"Oh god, Vom-cano." Carlos said grabbing a bowl out of the sink and throwing it to me. I vomited into the bucket and heard an "ew gross" from Logan. I slowly got up and walked to the bathroom. Grabbing mouth wash off the counter i rinsed out my mouth. I turned around and sat on the floor. I then realised I was back in the bathroom with the bathtub in the middle. I looked at the tub and remembered mine and Kendall's first conversation. We'd come so far since then, or had we? I mean we'd been playing a game of cat and mouse since that night, and really, we hadn't progressed any further. So why were my feelings for him stronger?

The door opened quickly and Kendall walked in. "Here you are." He said worried. He grabbed my hand and pulled me up. I must've been heavy like a dead weight as I was still high as a kite. I then noticed, through my half closed eyes, that Kendall's nose and lip was bleeding.

"Oh my god Kendall!" I yelled. "You're bleeding."

"Calm down I'm fine."

"No, no, no, no, no." I slurred pushing him backwards so he sat on the edge of the bathtub. "Here." I wet a towel and walked back over to him. Placing it softly on his lip. He looked me in the eyes but I couldn't look back. Guilt was taking over. What had I done to him?


	32. Chapter 32 FINALE

My dad came home the next day and called an emergency band meeting. I'd already been told what it was about. I sat at the long table just waiting for the boys to come in, but seriously, I didn't want to be here. I felt like I was about to burst into tears. The door opened and the boys all walked in chattering between themselves. When they saw me their expressions changed to concern.

"How're you feeling?" James said sitting next to me.

"I'm...I'm." I stuttered. I couldn't even speak.

"She is feeling very guilty for all her actions." My dad said. He walked in with a fresh tan and expensive suit and sat opposite me. While I sat in a black tank and red skinny jeans. I hadn't even brushed my hair this morning. I'd been up all night, arguing with him. The boys all looked a bit confused but sat down anyway.

"I have some great news." Dad said smiling at the boys. "We are going on a world tour!" An excited cheer and chatter erupted in the room as the boys all started clapping hugging each other in happiness. "The executives said the new demos are amazing and they love it. Albums going to come out soon and we will use the tour as promotion." The boys continued to smile laughed and hug each other. I didn't move. I just sat staring blankly at my father.

"AJ, come on! Smile! We're travelling the world!" Logan said hugging me.

"No we're not." I whispered. His arms dropped and he slumped down in the seat next to me. The other guys didn't hear me. He looked so hurt and upset, but I attempted to smile at him. It wasn't working.

"What?" He said, a bit too loud. Everyone stopped what they were doing. "Why aren't you coming?"

"She, is going to boarding school." My dad answered for me, as I felt a silent tear fall on my cheek. "In France." All eyes were on me now. "Her behaviour since we moved here has been unacceptable. More reckless than ever before. I don't want her to ruin you guys. So i'm removing her from the situation."

"What're you talking about?!" Carlos said angrily.

"Last night she caused a brawl. Imagine if we'd of had a photo shoot today? You guys were fighting because of her and her drunken-ness. So I'm sending her away to a rehab slash boarding school programme."

"She got drugged!" Kendall said. "This has nothing to do with her."

"Look I am her father this is my decision." Dad said standing up. "She will not be joining us on tour."

"Look its fine. We'll see her when we get back in like 6 weeks right?" James said smiling.

"The tours going on for...a year." I said quietly. Crying more now.

"What?" Logan looked like he too was going to cry. "How do you even know about last night?" He turned to my dad.

"I told him." Lucy walked in the door with a large grin on her face.

"Excuse me?!" I stood up. "You bitch."

"Look im just looking out for the band." She said shaking her head at me. "I want my songs to be a success." She winked at me.

"Your songs?" I replied. Her grin suddenly disappeared. "You know what? Fuck this. I am done with you walking all over me. Im done. It's time to come clean. Both of us."

"Praise Jesus, it's about time!" Logan said smiling.

"Finally." Kendall said smirking.

"What're you guys talking about?" James said confused.

I stared at him, then to Lucy. She had basically ruined my life. Because of her, I was being shipped off to Paris. Because of her I wasn't allowed to go on tour. She deserved unhappiness. She had let this lie go on too long.

"Go on AJ." Carlos said touching my shoulder.

"Lucy's been lying. She didn't write the songs. I did."

"What?" James stood up next to me, and looked at Lucy, devastated. I turned to him, holding back tears.

"I'm sorry. I've kept it to myself because, despite everything she's done and how much i hate her, I wanted you to be happy. I don't want you to hate me for telling you the truth. I guess in some twisted way this is my revenge, for everything. But coming clean shouldn't have to be revenge. I mean I'm not trying to hurt anyone." I started bawling and Kendall pulled me in to a hug.

"AJ come on. It's fine. You're not doing anything wrong." He whispered.

"Of course she is, she's running everything!" Lucy yelled.

"You just packed her up and shipped her off to the other side of the world and for what! She gave you the chance to be with James! She let you stay with him, she wrote these songs that have kept you together." Logan yelled at her, and he started to cry with anger. This made me cry more.

"Get out." James said calmly. "And don't come back."

"James...baby." She said stepping towards him, but he grabbed her wrist.

"I stayed with you because I thought you were changing. I thought, through music, you were saying how you really feel. Becoming a better person. But it was all false. You made this bed. Now you lie in it." He dropped her arm and turned his back to her.

She then turned to me. "Have fun in Paris bitch." She hissed and walked out the room.

It was so quiet, and so tense, nobody knew what to do.

"AJ, you better go, your limos here." My dad said grabbing his cell phone as it vibrated. I started crying harder into Kendall's chest, as he grabbed me even tighter.

"But, she writes all our songs. Can't she just stay?" Carlos was crying now.

"No. You guys are my prize possession. Im not losing you guys to drink and drugs because of her. Kendall let her go." He spoke so calmly and coldly, with so little emotion, you wouldn't have guessed he was my father. You'd think he was the boys'.

The boys all sat down as my dad left the room, while Kendall continued to hold me.

"I better go." I said quietly, moving away so we were looking at eachother.

"This cant be it." He said through teary eyes. "It cant."

"You'll be gone a year. Travelling, you'll forget about me and anyway, theres no way of knowing if he'll even let me back to LA again, let alone work for the band again." I said wiping my eyes. I took a deep breath, I was getting over emotional.

"This cant be happening." James said putting his hands over his face.

"Here." I reached into my pocket and pulled out 7 sheets of paper. "Sing it on tour. Please. I wrote it last night."

Kendall looked at the song. "Worldwide?" I nodded. I couldn't even speak now. "Anything for you." He hugged me again, and I never wanted him to let go.

But he did. And they left. I sit here now, looking out of my dorm window, the rain bashing the window. I knew exactly where they were, what concert they were playing and I wanted to be there. I thought about going to see them when they come to Paris, but would they even want to know? Would they even care? I'm not sure I wanted to know. Maybe things would be different if we did see each other again. But for now I'll live in the memory. Them crying as I walked out the door, and the feeling of Kendall's lips on mine. I'll live, stuck in the memory, and I never want to let it go.

PLEASE CHECK OUT MY NEW STORY SIN CITY. BTR FANFIC. AND THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING THIS GUYS (:


	33. Stuck The Sequel, All Over Again Intro

ALL OVER AGAIN – STUCK THE SEQUEL

I waited in my room as the sun streamed in through the window, highlighting the small beads of sweat on my forehead. I pulled my hair up into a high pony and patted my tie dye mini skirt.

Quarter to one, almost time.

I looked out at the tower that stood proudly outside as he cars beeped their way past.

There was a knock on the door.

"The car's ready for you Miss Christmas. Are you packed for your flight?" A man in a black suit said holding the door.

"Yes, those are my bags." I said pointing to 3 brown leather suitcases.

"Alright miss. I'll wait at the car."

He left the door open.

So this was it.

I stood up slowly and walked to the poster on the wall. Grabbing it by its corner I stopped for a moment. Stared into their faces, knowing the next time I'd see them, they'd be real.

I closed my eyes for a second.

Breath AJ. Breath.

I pulled the poster hard accidently leaving the top stuck to the wall.

I looked at the word elevate that hung on the wall where the poster was.

I grabbed my guitar and walked away.

USA, I hope you're ready for me. Cause I'm back, and badder then eve.


End file.
